


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru
Summary: 整体重发，以后都在这里更新流畅版
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

[第一夜].  
[00:00]  
周一开始就要进入新的学校就读，已是近在眼前了，立香心中对此事还未建立起实感，他已习惯于转学，与现在学校的同学们都没来得急熟悉。一天前负责接洽新生的教师联络过他，告知入学需要准备的诸材料，并邀请立香加入他将就读的班级群组。两天来立香无聊时便看未来同学聊天，多是闭着眼也知道的关于考试和休闲娱乐话题。  
“我下午去办公楼的时候听到了，会招聘新的保健室老师来。”进入新学校前最后一个周五下午，某个（从头像看应该是）女孩说道。  
“诶？这就要换新人了？这学校真薄情。”  
“怎么回事啦？”  
“前几天不是保健室老师在剑道部的更衣室晕倒来着，之后听说请了长假，然后现在打算直接招新了——”第三个未来同学加入对话。  
“说得有鼻子有眼，你在现场嘛？”  
“当然啦！是我们部的更衣室，某君你当然看不到！”第三个接话人开始详尽描述前因后果，语言绘声绘色，以至本就稀里糊涂渡过一天的立香都要产生自己也在他们之中的错觉，而忘记他的下午原本是怎样渡过的：他仿佛站在剑道部的学生们中间，穿着他们白色的队服，汗流浃背，鬓发贴在面颊上，见那位指导老师拨开围在一旁的几个女孩将保健老师横抱着离开……甚至能幻想出指导老师的样貌，“一个长发帅哥”，他来到更衣室散发无形的威，室内严鸦雀无声，直到他离去……立香突然被幻觉侵袭，他摇摇头，学生们还在继续闲聊：  
“那可不一定哦，突然发作的才是严重的病。”  
“诶~不要吧……我超喜欢保健室先生的。”第四个加入话题的人大约真的“很喜欢”，用着隆重而莫名的敬语。

[02:31]  
终于到了入学的日子。新学校是地区排名第一的名校，同窗间的氛围全不似藤丸立香之前的呆过的所有学校，又礼貌得过头、又有些冷漠，走在路上甚至很难听到学生们打招呼的声音，是因为他们惯于压低声音问安的缘故。名为梅林•安布罗修斯的男子是藤丸立香即将插班的班主任的名字，是一个长发帅哥，光听声音有些轻佻，一双紫色眼睛却沉静如死物，并具有特别的光泽感，背光时仿佛发亮。立香心中有一种难以言喻的预感，觉得他能与昨晚自己想象出的剑道部指导教师的模模糊糊的面孔重合。  
梅林老师向他的同学们介绍了转学生，同学们整齐划一、缺乏真诚地鼓了轻飘飘的掌。自我介绍的时间结束后便不再对新人投以目光，课间也无人搭讪，立香只得自己去问班长诸般事宜。从班长处得知，梅林老师竟真的是剑道部的指导，此前藤丸立香十数年人生中还没有过第六感应验的经验。  
梅林很迷人，对一个新学生来说存在感比样貌平凡的同学们要强烈，在新环境内迟迟交不上新朋友而百无聊赖的藤丸立香，只有观察梅林老师、同他说这唯一的乐趣。身为教师不仅有超艺人的美貌，举手投足的昳丽气度更是无人能及，不知为何这样的人会屈才在中学里。  
立香向梅林说起过社交方面的疑虑，因为梅林每隔几天都会问他是否顺利、是否遇到困难，他安慰转校生这没什么可介意的，自己在学校中亦无友人，除了校医之外，言语间他那美丽的面容做出了些许可怜的神态，但立香总被某种本能驱使，无法彻底相信。梅林劝说立香加入社团可以拓展交际面，建议立香加入自己负责的剑道部，立香在从前的学校，所参加的也正是剑道部，他未作他想地答应了。

[03:15]  
剑道部是校内几个大社团之一，体育馆的道场内部员练习的敲击声和来往走动热闹非凡，与馆外气氛冷然的校园很不一样。岂料，填写申请入部的表格后，立香才被告知，通过部长的考试才能成为正式部员，在那之前暂且只能作为准部员，准部员没有自己的训练服和竹刀，若未能通过考试的话，自然是扫地出门。“——哈？”立香当场面露难色。  
部长是位娇小的少女，一头灿烂金发严丝缝合地盘在脑后，瞥见一直站在道场边的新人对入部考核制度的异议，毫不掩饰意外地一直盯住他看，到了立香终于承受不住炽烈的目光转身问她“你认识我吗？”的地步，立香见她俊俏的面容上毫无喜色，不禁感到慌张。立香有注意到过这位部长，挥刀时的呼喝声虽不大，但沉稳，部员经常数招就被掀翻在地，不活动时双手拄着竹刀场边站立的姿态亦莫名地具有威严。  
所幸威严的小部长并不急于考验新人，盯了他一会转身离去，让立香有余裕搜集一些她的情报。“那个……你好，我其实是转学生。”他在休息室问坐在自己身旁冷淡的部员，“部长的考试会使用全力还是……？她看起来很强啊！”  
“当然不会全力啦，我们全部加起来恐怕都不是她的对手……呃——”部员还有些没说完的，但不得不停止了，立香顺着他的视线看去，发现不知何时刚才还在场上挥剑的少女已经站在眼前了，他不由得向后退了一步。  
“想知道得话亲自来问本人如何？”

[03:50]  
部长落拓地回答立香，只需接住一招即可，并且真正的考试需要等在新都比赛的部员全部回来、所有部员都在场后再开始。随后还与立香一同回了家，其他部的学生们见此情此景直接在立香身后议论纷纷，立香心底竟一阵微妙的自豪，而部长则对他人评价毫不介意。实际上仅仅是同走了从学校到地铁站的一段路。并肩同行才发现部长实在很矮小，侧颜线条完美，虽看起来不苟言笑，却会使用些奇怪的、具有时代剧风味的敬语。  
翌日中午，立香在花坛边孤独地食用便当时，那位娇小的美人部长坐到了他身旁，她捧着一个与她的身姿颇不协调的大型三层便当盒，立香为交上新朋友而雀跃的心没高兴多久，就被少女接下来口中吐露的话语弄迷惑了。  
“藤丸君，”女孩望着立香的眼睛，眼神真挚，立香想象不出这样纯粹又湛蓝的双目中能够蕴含恶意，“我且劝你一句，别加入剑道部，如果还来得及的话……请回到原本的学校。”  
“诶？”  
二人间的气氛骤然紧绷，“那个……我做什么惹你讨厌的事了吗？”立香不解其意，只能小心翼翼地追问。  
“我非狭隘之人，而是怀着想要保护藤丸君你的心，这里请交给我一个人，藤丸君可能无法战胜……”说到此处部长的堂堂话语突然转为沉吟，她皱着眉头，然后不再说话。  
战胜什么……？立香未追问，怀着一些善意，他设想部长是由于过于投入剑道，沉浸在自己的精神世界之中了——况且以普通女孩来说，部长的食量真是惊人啊，这副埋头扒饭的流畅画面对立香的冲击打过强烈，搅乱了他的思考空间。  
立香陷入苦恼，“部长是在赶我走吗？”真实就横亘在眼前，却无法理解女孩的动机。

“老师是剑道部的负责人对吧……”立香再次退回仅此一人能够求助的状态，“我想……求教关于入部测试的事情，老师是否知道如今加入剑道部需要考试的事？”  
“咦~？居然有这等事吗？”梅林总是如此，语气听上去很无辜，但他的眼睛里没有讶异——藤丸立香见他二、三面就注意到梅林的眼睛很是迟滞，常常不随着他的表情而动，这点显得他表露出的一切情绪都像是装的。“那么是谁负责入部考核的事呢？小立香？”教师追问。  
“是、是部长。”  
“唔……”梅林略一迟疑，后来他告诉立香，部长是他十分器重的学生，为学校赢得过不少冗余，但似乎过于沉浸的剑道的世界中，有时连自己也不能理解他，反倒令他头痛起来……比如她曾经深信自己是某个古代国王之类的。  
隔天，阿尔托莉亚知晓了藤丸向梅林打探她的事，她直截了当地表达了生气，告诫藤丸若与梅林老师过于亲近，很快她将不能继续保护他，这样费解的言论，立香完全放弃了理解，梅林老师虽有些不必要的矫饰之处，但在藤丸立香认识中仅是帅哥的通病。  
剑道部的隔壁是弓道部，不太愉快的部活结束后恰遇上弓道部的一名红发男子。“唉……”男子叹息道，“是没有见过的新面孔呢。”此人双目紧闭，立香无法想象他怎样“看”到自己的面孔。“何等令人伤感呀，又有人要被剑道部折磨了，实不相瞒我以前就是剑道部的，劝你好好考虑，转学生。”男子说完就离去了。一席话使立香更倾向于相信部长只是寻常的中二病。

[4:30]  
入部测试要待所有部员都在场的日子才能进行。又等了一周，终于全部在外比赛的部员都回来了。那是一个暖橙色的日光能照出空气中灰尘的干燥的下午。藤丸立香来到剑道部时，阿尔托莉亚已穿戴齐全跪坐在场地中央严阵以待了，其他部员围绕着她，站成半圆形。阿尔托莉亚系着束带，好将竹刀别在腰间——打算以居合定胜负，果然是只需接一招。立香知道自己要面对全校第一、或第二的强者，心中难免慌乱。  
立香接过部员取来的同样的束带和竹刀，佩戴后如对面的少女一般跪坐。“请集中精神！藤丸君！”阿尔托莉亚喝道，这下连逃避的余裕都没有了，立香收回凝视阿尔托莉亚的眼睛，她的眼睛仍旧清澄平静、其中毫无怨怼，也许她真的从未厌恶自己——立香无法自控地犹疑之际，眼角瞥见阿尔托莉亚拇指弹起——他忙跟着抽刀。已经迟了，阿尔托莉亚的爆发力非常强，不似寻常女孩，端坐的姿态藉由出刀向前跨出一步，变得与立香十分迫近，立香连抵挡出刀都未及，人仰马翻地摔倒。  
没有咄咄逼人的更进一步了，阿尔托莉亚收回竹刀：“藤丸君输了。”仅仅是如此宣告。但就是这样才更令人难受。  
明天真的再也不能来剑道部了吗？结束后立香无法立刻接纳现实，坐在更衣室自我怀疑着，对峙时间虽短，紧张感却加剧精神的消耗。遭逢失败的这个下午，立香在长椅上不知不觉间睡去。


	2. [第二夜]

[23:01]  
在睡梦中，藤丸立香渐渐忘记令他介怀之事。话语声使他醒来：“我把你的藤丸君带来了喔。”熟悉的男声仿佛很遥远，立香睁开眼，眼睛并不酸痛，头脑也很清晰，应该没有睡得太久。男子的声音并没有距自己多远，而是隔着布帘的缘故，是梅林老师和保健室老师——他记得梅林说过他唯一的朋友就是保健室的校医。试图坐起来时，立香才发现右脚脚踝做了些处理，涂抹着某种非常冰冷的药水。  
梅林回头透过帘子间隙看了一眼，正对上自己窥看的眼神。“哎呀，我们的小立香醒了。那么我走咯~”  
“……是梅林老师送我过来的吗？”梅林离去后立香问保健室老师。原来他在剑道部练习时撞到头晕倒，且扭伤了脚，检查后已确认没大碍。  
是、是这样吗？自己明明是在更衣室睡着……那位矮个儿部长认真起来的可怕面孔仍历历在目呢！但立香无法确定消息的传播是哪一环出了错，是部员们，还是梅林？  
脚踝却真切地受了伤，立香站起身，虽被药物消弭了疼痛，但肌肉仿佛无法驱使，差点向前摔倒，“小心——”校医动作很快，撑住他的身体，那淡红色、又或是橙色的简洁地绑成马尾的蜷曲的发尾落在立香肩上，霎时立香被一种熟悉感入侵了，校医无论声音还是从近处看他的模样都像是在哪里见过似的。他的胸牌上黑体的R……立香毫无根据地他见过一模一样的R，在同是胸牌或是员工证的物件上。  
校医问他：“作为新人吃了点苦头吧？”校医说话条理清晰，且有问必答，立香从他处才得知这个学校剑道部全然以参加全国比赛为目的，并非休闲社团，“如果我是转学生，一定不会选择这样严肃的社团……大概会选择文学部吧？”  
“原来是这样。”立香在校医对面坐下，“可能他们觉得我这样的人成为部员帮不上什么忙吧？”见他愁眉不展，校医又塞给他一包软饮料，原以为是咖啡，拿到手中才发现是建议热饮的巧克力。  
“好啦……开心一点。”他还安慰道，如果是为了友情而发愁，自己可以成为立香最低限度的朋友，“我和藤丸君是一样的，我也是外来者……虽然是中年人啦。”  
外来者——疑问在立香心里一闪而逝，我们所有人都从旧的学校毕业来到此地，岂非全是外来者吗？  
出了保健室已是天色渐黑的傍晚时分，连大部分社团活动也结束，校园内一片沉寂，硕大的阴影笼罩半片操场，走在其中有与季节不符的凉意，抬头一看，才发现距校园极近的地方，竟矗立一幢直插天际的公寓楼，藤丸立香还从未见过把公寓楼盖得这样高的，在新都那样的大城市也绝没有，浮华、无用，光是隔着围住校园的树木望一眼都能感到的压迫感……大概是泡沫经济时代的遗迹吧。立香想。转学两周以来，他居然第一次瞧见还有一幢纤细高耸、结构不合理的建筑在如此迫近的地方。

[23:30]  
梅林老师、梅林•安布罗修斯，传说此人曾身陷女难而不得不舍弃原本的一切屈居中学校里，但他看来已满足于此，以一种将学校当成自己的游乐场般的态度生活，甚至搬到学校边的公寓住下——成了整栋公寓唯一一位住户，但并非唯一一人，学校内梅林老师仅有的友人，保健室的罗马尼•阿基曼老师已搬来与他同住。二位的友情真是不一般。  
校医罗马尼•阿基曼总是后于梅林回家，故做晚饭的职责落在梅林头上，最近的超市距此有半小时车程，但每次，罗马尼到家时，梅林已经全部做好了，包括前菜的汤和甜点，自打与梅林同居以来罗马尼已增加了一公斤体重……从前梅林与女孩们交往，到最后总教她们大失所望，抱怨梅林空有俊脸，性情如孩童一般顽劣，若她们看到梅林竟主动承担家事，大概要惊得下巴脱臼。二位的友情竟可改变一个成年人的无可救药的秉性。  
入夜，罗马尼与梅林躺到同一张床上，这个公寓打从一开始就只有一张床，二人面对面侧躺，梅林亲吻着白天同事的手指……二位的友情实则已变了质。

学校是梅林的游乐场，入夜就是他最喜欢的游乐项目，他亲吻可怜的阿基曼老师，手指和耳廓，然后是嘴唇，罗马尼一向对梅林的感情感到困惑，却还是接纳了梅林，第一次是梅林设计得到他，但罗马尼实际上识破了。罗马尼是梅林的乐园的中心，是一片无法形容的土地，梅林已开拓过无数次，每次新的开拓仍有新的发现。罗马尼因为的亲吻身体发热，在他的手臂间颤抖，胸膛和乳头上还有他昨夜留下、呈现灰暗的粉色的齿痕，看到这些梅林的心就兴奋得战栗——只有这时，他能够确信自己是拥有“心”的。  
看得出罗马尼不太喜欢急切的需索，发生多次后他变得逆来顺受，在今夜的初次高潮的晕眩中，用乏力的手指抚摸着沉在自己双腿之间的梅林的头发。梅林观察了些时日，得出结论罗马尼的性格毫无改变，时而如婴儿似的胆怯……或说这就是真正的他：梅林揭开得越多，就越沉沦。在他狂热的进攻下，罗马尼只能双手抓着他的脊背。“很、很痛啊——”罗马尼抱怨着，话语又很快在快感的海潮冲进下溃散。被梅林的潮汐填满的身体内跳动着，罗马尼总在此时无法抑制地无声流泪、忘情地抱紧梅林，就像他们是真正的恋人那样。泪水中包含沉沦、喜悦、爱和迷惑的滋味，罗马尼的一切体液，都能让梅林感到餍足，仅有罗马尼能做到，他的慌乱，他在压抑着初生的情绪，滋味类似雨后初展的新叶，每一次，都足够梅林把他的乐园再运营好几天。  
“梅林……”  
“我在哦。”梅林从身后抱住罗马尼，答话时向他耳后吹了口气。  
罗马尼脸上的泪迹混合着被梅林吮吸的痕迹——还未消散，他迷迷糊糊地感慨道：“不知怎么……我总觉得每天的生活都不像是真的。”每次被做过他总是精疲力竭，思绪很快破碎，继而被睡眠攫住。罗马尼以为是自己不擅运动，连“床上的”运动也不擅长的缘故，全不知梅林摄取他的能量像喝下他的体液一样轻快，正用从他体内啜饮到的一切构筑了这个囚禁他的牢笼。  
“唔……”梅林假装思索，“那么阿基曼老师觉得真实的世界是怎样的呢？”  
“谁知道呢……也许真正的我已经死了？……”吐出破碎的句子，罗马尼很快熟睡。  
有梅林相伴的一夜总是没有梦，不知从什么时候起，梦这种人间的存在离罗马尼远去了，在已无法追忆起来的遥远往日他常做梦，如今记忆中还剩下梦到的火焰的残像，是什么时候的事呢？

[01:12]  
加入剑道部的计划无法实施的话，立香考虑自己的去向，打算采纳保健室老师的意见去文学部试试。仅是鉴赏的社团很难有设门槛考核的动机。  
文学部的活动室在图书馆内。  
今日是立香第一次踏入这个学校的图书馆：管内空间非常广阔，且设计巧妙，从外观上无法看出，呈环形结构，空出的中心部分直通穹顶，阳光透过雕花玻璃屋顶变得流光溢彩，照在拼出花朵图案的石板地上，每一层走廊盘在头顶，足有……十层之多，图书馆对一个高中而言大得全无必要。文学部就在第十层。  
顶层的照明比一层还要强烈许多，立香快要睁不开眼睛了，活动室内空摆着桌椅和茶具，只有一名女生在。  
女孩告诉立香，她是唯一的部员，听说立香打算加入显得很高兴，为立香泡了茶，立香注视她的身影、她浅色的短发，修剪整齐的指甲、低头时将发丝拨到耳后的动作显得很温柔——也有一种和校医类似的熟悉感。立香不忍心隐瞒这样一位女孩，告诉她实情自己对文学并无兴趣，入部是因为没能通过剑道部的内部考试。“剑道部很严格呢，有梅林老师的地方都很严格，是贝蒂维尔前辈负责考核的吧？”  
“不是哦，是部长亲自……部长好像不太喜欢我。”立香捻着刘海，将视线移向别处。  
“诶？阿尔托莉亚部长居然回来了吗？”  
“回。回来……？”  
“是全国比赛呀，前辈。”由于剑道部是学校的门面，所有赛程都会见校报，阿尔托莉亚，和其他高年级部员两周内应该都在新都参加决赛才对，仅有贝蒂维尔学长留守。  
玛修的话引起立香害怕，他取出手机确认了一下是“今天”没错，没有跳转到几日之前……立香相信玛修也相信保健室老师，他们没有欺骗自己的动机。玛修为立香推测或许他遇到了肖似阿尔托莉亚的莫德雷德，莫德雷德不喜欢被认作阿尔托莉亚，或许借机作弄了他，而除部长外其他部员是没有资格考核新部员的……也即是说，立香并没有被退部。  
立香将信将疑，犹豫了数分钟，决意去剑道部寻求证明。

[01:40]  
体育馆还是他记忆中的样子，联系的学生比记忆中少了不少，且绝大多数为留守的一年级生，比赛期间梅林老师没有随阿尔托莉亚同去，亦不再监督部员练习。没有教师盯着，平素严格惯了的学生们放松不少，竹刀的敲击声显得疏疏落落，玛修所言的主力全部外出是真的。在这些低年级的学生中，果然见一个梳着马尾，容姿样貌皆肖似部长的女孩，想必莫德雷德就是她了。但观察了她挥剑的样子，立香认为昨日击倒自己的别人不是她，这女孩举手投足间都有一种偏执的热情，总在向下劈斩时倾尽全力，这绝非阿尔托莉亚的战法。立香试着向她打招呼，无论怎样也看不出女孩曾认识过立香的迹象。  
体育馆内除了剑道、弓道部外还有数间小型练习室，实际上几日以来的部活时间梅林都躲在距剑道部不远的练习室内做一件比指导学生更令他感到有趣的事：他在教毫无基础的罗马尼学习剑道，起因是罗马尼向他抱怨起肩痛。和梅林这个天选之子不同，罗马尼运动神经迟钝得要命，所以每天的教学时间都很快演变成对罗马尼的嘲笑……和上下其手。  
梅林保持克制，花了两招才制住罗马尼，用竹刀的尖抵住罗马尼的下巴，“你又输了哦，阿基曼君。”对罗马尼，梅林赢了一千遍也可以得意一千遍，像永动机般不会感到厌倦，他不急着收刀，罗马尼被迫抬着头，想起被梅林托起下巴的某个夜晚，回忆的情热顺着脊椎爬下身体，让他心中一阵不安，面颊绯红，四肢也变得僵硬，“那个……学生们还在隔壁，你要做什么……”他羞怯极了，小声抗议道，“哦？我打赢了弱小的阿基曼君，仅此而已啦！”收回竹刀的梅林变本加厉，哈哈大笑道：“明明是阿基曼君自己太好色，总想起那种事吧？”被刺激了一番，罗马尼脸红得更厉害。  
罗马尼从未学习过剑道，基础远达不到对战的程度，原本多练习挥剑才是正途，但罗马尼厌恶了在全力挥剑时被梅林从身后抱住腰，有时还会突然要亲吻他，在罗马尼看来梅林的热情难以理解，他像个不需任何配菜一碗接一碗吃白米饭的人（他的学生阿尔托莉亚则是真正的“一碗接一碗吃白米饭的人”），结果梅林换了个方式戏弄他。

[02:20]   
常识使藤丸立香无法将眼前发生的一切归因于自己产生了幻觉，入学前他刚做过系统的体检，被确保非常健康，体格足够入伍，健康检查……他终于记起那位令他感到奇妙的熟悉的校医来，他说过“我们都是外来者”。 立香回忆起入校前听说校医因为在剑道部的更衣室晕倒所以换了新人的事来——这校医与学生们很相熟，与梅林老师更是如此，不仅中午的便当要一起吃，还被学生看到过牵着手上下班，梅林老师比结伴去洗手间证明友情的国中女生还高调——看起来全不像是比自己更晚来到此地的。  
“唔……有两年了哦。”第二天立香真的去求证，得到如上回答。  
“那么……我知道这么问唐突，抱歉……阿基曼老师有没有在更衣室晕倒的经历呢？”  
“藤丸君也太可爱了……”罗马尼只是发笑，“这种事有什么可害羞的。我当然没有……”  
自己被阿尔托莉亚打败后，不是也变成“在更衣室晕倒”吗？立香思考着，他相信校医真的是“同类”，是与自己有相同经历的人。

[03:30]   
反正无人监督，加上无法忽视谜团的存在，立香对剑道部没有先前那么积极了，放学后他更愿意去图书馆的玛修那儿，从她处立香知道梅林老师是个有过去的人，以前似乎因为女性惹了麻烦，因为是这样的，梅林老师有些被孤立。“别看梅林老师这幅样子，他很缺乏安全感，对罗马尼老师很有占有欲。”说起这点她似乎颇为生气，略嫌苍白的面颊因薄怒而展露了生机：“梅林老师已经说服罗马尼老师搬去和他同住，社交层面上不必做到这种地步……”  
“诶？居然让同事和自己同居吗？”

[04:30]   
尽管找到了新的能够感到安心的场所，部长比赛结束归来的日子还是到来。立香不得不回到剑道部，为自己的仓促决策负责，同时由于部长回归，梅林老师亦从不知什么地方回到了指导教师的位置上。  
阿尔托莉亚毫无意外地赢得全国第一，被学生和部外的粉丝们团团围住，看得出他很享受这样的时刻，但她表现得很得体，收敛又爽朗的笑容，立香只消一眼便知他绝对曾见过，她就是打败自己的部长。  
此时阿尔托莉亚的视线穿过众人，与只能踮脚窥探的立香接上了，立香吓了一跳。“没见过的面孔，你是我们比赛期间加入的新人吗？”  
“正是，我是转学生。”  
阿尔托莉亚很喜欢“正是”这个措辞，立香更确信先前经历的一切，她的趣味并没有改变。  
“怎么称呼？”  
“我叫——”有意停顿很长时间，试探部长是否对自己的名字有些印象，阿尔托莉亚只是追问：“叫什么？”她以为立香仅是紧张，可见实际上是位温柔的前辈。

“藤丸立香，部长。”立香抬起头，望着凛然气质的娇小女孩的眼睛答道。  
“很好——就是这种气势！从今往后我们一起努力吧！”


	3. [第三夜]

[01:17]   
罗马尼已相信作为恋人梅林正是完美的化身，他选择忘记梅林其他方面的不妥、乃至受到众生徒诟病的部分，或许梅林仅是一心沉浸在令罗马尼•阿基曼难为情的恋情中，导致对无关的一切都不关心了。梅林的情热已瓦解罗马尼，罗马尼仍不觉得自己有什么值得梅林入迷的地方。  
虽身为校医，实际上罗马尼正受到难以解释的病症困扰：现今他是此地的校医，在成为校医之前渡过了普通的学生时代——若只是如此就好了，再往前追溯，罗马尼的记忆，那个本该毫不动摇的平凡的自己的影子变得模糊，混入了许多难以置信、异质的、绝不属于此地的断片，起先这些令人不快的暧昧的片段像不知被谁拷入脑中的短剧，趁罗马尼精神松懈时兀自播放一段，在引起宿主重视之前愈演愈烈，变成电影、变成连绵多季的连续剧，渐渐地罗马尼分不清哪边次啊是真正的自己。  
以上症状均是罗马尼成为梅林的恋人之后的事，罗马尼的理性失效了，无法确信这是病症还是梅林的诡计，幻境比眼前更具实感，况且在罗马尼意识到要命之前他已经离不开梅林了。带来幻觉的男人梅林却并不巩固自己的成果，而是故作好心地为他的猎物缓解被撕咬的阵痛，当罗马尼同他亲近后，对此世的平凡校医身份的认知会清晰许多，而伏在脑中的白色与火焰的世界的幻梦会随之远去——除了这小小的手腕外，梅林那在暗处甜蜜的技巧，他的舌尖和手指的挑逗已足够教罗马尼陷入迷乱——

[01:30]   
有一个学生，是梅林额外看重的，梅林使她做了班长和剑道部的部长，自身权力之所及处均让这位爱徒能够分享。学生是位严肃的少女，总是一丝不苟地盘着头发，曾在梅林不再场，仅有她和罗马尼两人时问罗马尼是否苦于自己被困在此地、在这个学校里？可真是位有活力的学生啊，听她说话的语调，便能猜到她在场上挥剑的模样。少女说，我以为梅林老师只与您亲近，您必知道他的什么。她还告诉罗马尼，自己努力参加校外的比赛，就是为了挣脱某种可厌的被束缚住精神的感觉，而直到去了全国比赛才知道，再远的学校也好、全国冠军也好，同样像是早已设置好等着自己登场的舞台般，胜利的喜悦亦不能稀释女孩心中的虚无感。  
“那是因为阿尔托莉亚你太强啦！”那时罗马尼如此安慰她。  
“是吗……梅林老师比我还要强得多、得多，总有一天我要向他发起挑战。”得到了这样的，阿尔托莉亚风格的回应。

当名为藤丸立香的转学生到来之后，如同嵌入拼图画龙点睛的一小块，罗马尼觉得自己明白了，立香入校的第一周他已迫不及待要让他的结论应验，亲自前去剑道部（又是剑道部，梅林喜欢把他认为重要的人都放在身边）找出立香，却不明原因地忘却了途中的一切经过，重新醒来后已是夜间，罗马尼发现自己身处梅林的公寓内，被梅林从身后圈在怀中，像很多个夜晚那样，见他醒了，梅林告诉他，明天会有一名转学生来学校，梅林认为罗马尼的生活无趣，建议他们交个朋友。  
罗马尼蜷着身体保持背向梅林的姿态，他不能转身，教梅林看出他面色苍白，心砰砰跳——罗马尼要按住胸膛，咬紧嘴唇，才抑制住被心跳太快唤起的呕吐的冲动，整夜罗马尼没能再次入眠，一侧肢体酸胀麻木地等待夜的薄纱全部褪去。  
而到了次日早晨，罗马尼竟坦然接受关于自己已是死者的一切，他的心不再动摇，仅因为看着太阳又升起了。

藤丸立香入校后不久专为他的困惑来找过校医一次，说起话来辞不达意，但罗马尼猜得到是为某些他的亲历在他人处居然并未发生而苦恼，但仅持续了数日，立香就抛弃稚嫩的迷惑，全然醉心于和梅林的得意弟子的新友情。他现在反倒比罗马尼•阿基曼所知的藤丸立香快乐得多。

[02:23]   
立香低着头，摆弄着指甲，为心中找不到足够表达的语言感到一丝细弱的烦闷，那也只是一闪而逝的念头而已。每次立香打算与梅林交涉，面对他时总会陷入难以名状的平静。平静就像死，一切都失去意义，他的学校、他的身份……导致最后变成听梅林与他说许多无用的话。这种平静时而强烈，足以持续到夜晚，时而又淡薄，出了梅林办公室的门便烟消云散。大体这就是名叫梅林•安布罗修斯的男子的独特魅力，做了中学教师可真是屈才……若能称得上是魅力的话……不，平静，立香抓住思绪的末梢，想道，学校中岂不是一样？入校以来，除自己先前与阿尔托莉亚部长的决斗外，他未见到学校里发生任何一起争执，所有人都礼貌、克制，连庆祝取胜也压抑成温柔的轻声细语，对这个年纪的学生们来说，也太过于平静了！整个学校都笼罩在平静的阴云之下。  
“怎么了？”阿尔托莉亚坐在立香对面，正全身心投入米饭碗中，眼下是午饭时间，所有吃饭时间都是阿尔托莉亚一天中最舒展的时刻，“唔，今天的腌菜不错。”她赞叹，还注意不到立香无心进食。  
立香无心进食，筷子摆弄着黏滞的饭粒，沉吟片刻问道：“部长为什么想和梅林老师决斗呢？”  
“为了解开心中的迷惑。”阿尔托莉亚咽下食物，笃定地答道，虽然食量惊人，礼仪却文丝不乱，不愧是剑道部的至宝。  
“嘛……我知道，部长感到被学校、被道场什么的禁锢，想要从什么里面冲出去……可是为何是和梅林老师有关呢？”  
“梅林老师很不一般。”阿尔托莉亚同是不一般的，她是如此的率直，即使被这份率直伤害过多次：“藤丸君之前想必听说过什么妄想症、什么古代国王之类的言论，那些随便藤丸君怎样看待，当做我是个中二病人也可以。但梅林老师与学校里的所有人都不同，具有某种超自然的能力，这一点却是千真万确的，与藤丸君把我当做怎样的人无关，是藤丸君也可能会见证的事实。”  
立香对阿尔托莉亚所言全然相信，仅在思考怎样回答使自己的信任看起来不显得草率。见他眼睛里没有拒绝的痕迹，阿尔托莉亚继续说道，她过去曾见过梅林老师的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合，虽是被竹刀的断面割破的数公分的小伤口，但绝非正常的愈合速度。  
“有这样的事啊……”立香感叹，作为交换他亦将自己被阿尔托莉亚打败而赶出剑道部但是醒来后一切却没有发生过的过往如实相告，阿尔托莉亚对此事果然全无印象，“原来如此！”此时她已扒完最后一粒米，边用纸巾擦着嘴唇若有所思。“可能很难想象——”立香正打算解释。  
“不，我相信藤丸君。”二人眼睛注视着眼睛，立香看得出阿尔托莉亚正像自己相信她一样相信着自己，而非为宽慰盟友，“我第一次见藤丸君的时候，藤丸君很害怕我，我自信从未使部员和场上的对手受到过伤害，但藤丸君有过这样一番经历的话，就解释得通了。”率真、落拓正是阿尔托莉亚魅力所在，立香承认已被这矮个儿女孩迷倒。

[03:30]   
由于屡次试图同梅林老师商议决斗之事受挫，——立香原建议以决斗为契机向梅林老师问个明白，但与梅林相对便着了魔似的斗志全失、聊起别的话题或根本忘了自己为何而来——立香转而打算由旁人转达，学校内二人所致的足已传达的“旁人”仅校医一人而已。立香说，他认为校医同样是藏着秘密的男人，只因校医能成为梅林的同伴，特别是他听说梅林为了让校医答应同居，与他已勾搭到的所有女性断了来往。只有男孩知道，如果一个男子的天性是色鬼，友情是绝不足以使他改变本性的。  
与梅林同居中，既是罗马尼住在同一幢纤细得摇摇欲坠的高楼上，立香忘记告诉阿尔托莉亚学校里曾经看不见那幢楼，在她打败了自己的那个世界里。二人选择周日拜访神秘的建筑，阿尔托莉亚知道周日上午梅林会去市区买些必需品，而罗马尼不会同去，罗马尼会选择多睡一会儿。电梯内的扶手上一层厚厚的灰尘，仅短短一截，约比两个手掌的宽度长一点儿的距离露得出蹬亮的金属面来，立香怀疑公寓内仅他二人居住。  
梅林上班时间打扮得很华丽，屋内却极其简洁，只有最低限度的家具，全部是乏味的淡色直线造型。罗马尼穿着愚蠢的睡衣来给二人开门，头发松散地束在脑袋一侧，鬓角掉下不少碎发，看到是他二人，问：“是找梅林老师吗？”看得出他颇为意外，但更高兴。“不，我们找您。”立香回答。  
“诶~？是、是……还从来没有人专程周末来找我呢。”罗马尼解释。  
“不过是为了打听梅林老师的事情……”  
但这不妨碍罗马尼情绪高昂，周身的空气都仿佛随着他脑门上翘起的碎发的晃动开出细小的花朵。罗马尼取出好些零食，全部都是甜食，立香正打算婉拒，梅林老师告诫过部员们减少摄入高热量食物，但为时已晚，阿尔托莉亚已毫不怀疑地捧着它们了。

[03:55]   
二位过去的王者，一齐被对常识的羞耻心弄得说不出话来，只能面面相觑，错过交换情报的机会而永远地被束缚在不存在的常世之间了，如不是发生在眼前，罗马尼也无法相信它将要成为现实。立香沉默不语，阿尔托莉亚只好以零食排解尴尬。“是阿尔托莉亚想和梅林老师决斗的事吗？”  
“正是，不过您怎么会知道……”  
——是你曾经告诉我的呀。罗马尼在心中回答，眼前的阿尔托莉亚，未再向罗马尼述说过被束缚或想要决斗的事，或是立香替代了他的存在。  
一旁的立香接过她的话，“其实我们想向梅林老师求证一些事情，我们对梅林老师很好奇。”罗马尼静静听着，轻轻点头，无质疑或反驳之意，立香便省去许多解释的言辞直入主题：“罗马尼老师您记得我问您有没有在更衣室晕倒过吗，实际上是——”他将自己在更衣室晕倒后命运被改变的怪事，及阿尔托莉亚所见之事，一一和盘托出。  
原来如此——罗马尼食指和中指拨弄下巴，可是现在我弄明白了，我已经不是藤丸君的同伴了，虽同为外来者，却又来自不同的国度，罗马尼感到淡淡的遗憾，但也仅是淡淡的遗憾而已，他叹了口气。立香以为罗马尼老师认为他们胜算渺茫，他本人亦认同这一点。

[04:10]   
两人离去后，梅林回到公寓，与他平日回来的时间相同，看上去有些生气，梅林一旦敛去笑容总会显得阴郁，准确地说是薄怒。“我的蠢学生是不是来过了？”他如常亲吻罗马尼，令罗马尼什么都没能察觉，一边关上身后的门。罗马尼轻抚梅林，注视他的面容，美丽的脸庞蒙上阴翳也仍旧是美丽的——在梅林亲吻的间隙，罗马尼以为梅林的拷问已经结束。  
罗马尼知道只要说出口，梅林就会对他完成的身体有所察觉，但梅林迟早会知道。不知为何他对梅林无法感到真正的恐惧和距离感，理性仿佛无法支配脑中关于梅林的部分机能。“对了，你的学生有和你说过想要决斗的事吗？”他还是问出口了。  
梅林以更加阴郁的笑容作为回应，罗马尼没想到，梅林的回答却是：“阿基曼君想和藤丸君和我的蠢学生一起走吗？想……想离开我吗？”表现得仿佛只是个嫉妒的怀春少年。  
没有给罗马尼判断的间隙，梅林摇晃他，抓住罗马尼的脖子仿佛立刻要置他于死地。还击和疑问……还什么都来不及做，意识就由于氧气中断短暂的熄灭了。  
当罗马尼的感知的帷幕重新拉开，发现身体已像跑了气的似的跪坐到地板上，正被梅林紧紧抱住才没有彻底倒下，胸膛起伏着。梅林对他醒来无动于衷，还在亲吻着他，已完全看不见方才愤怒的影子。罗马尼正是被脖子上传来的锐痛弄醒的，他轻轻转动垂在地板上的手腕，确认可以驱使后推开梅林，“够了。”他抱怨。  
恐惧是教生物远离危险的警戒机制，在梅林身上，罗马尼的警戒心屡屡失效。梅林明确地喜怒无常，性情与常人很不同，罗马尼却常无法正确判断自己的处境。梅林再次恶意起来，将罗马尼压倒在地板上，并开始解他的扣子，罗马尼抓挠同居人但无济于事，经历了一番挣扎他的手指还在颤抖，地板是如此冰冷，梅林却眼看要掰开他的双腿，感觉真是糟透了，直到身体被一阵刺痛打开，罗马尼的思绪再次陷入一团混乱。  
梅林与罗马尼所知的梅林不同了。若是过去罗马尼早已愤怒地离开梅林，眼下，罗马尼并没什么好怕的，而是直到就算离开梅林，梅林也会将指针拨到他离开前的一刻，然后用些他的辛辣的技巧，猛烈的亲吻和……禁锢住他：比起梅林真的嫉妒立香的到来，罗马尼更相信是他的“那一手”又要来了。梅林搅动罗马尼的身体，也把他的思考揉得支离破碎。“住手……！住……”罗马尼被压得喘不过气，身体置他的自尊心于不顾如设置好程序的机械般抽动着，吮吸着梅林肉体的剑。这具身体见不到厌倦的时候吗——罗马尼因为太难堪而无声地啜泣，脑袋像是被梅林塞进一个又一个纸炮，噼啪、噼啪一阵乱响，降落色彩斑斓的丝带和炫目的闪片。

梅林触碰罗马尼时总趁机攫取他的精力，比起校园中其他鲜嫩的少年，还是罗马尼更符合他的口味，他喜欢那甜蜜中混合着细弱的酸涩的滋味。由于被吸走精神，总在交合后沉睡良久。此时梅林恰好将他可怜的造物搬进浴室清洗身体，让自己过于兴奋的手指留下的红印消退……但这次他在罗马尼脖子上的手指印变成了淤青。“不可以。”抚摸着那几个暗红的圆点，梅林喃喃自语，“这次罗曼君不可以离开我……不过离开了我，罗曼君又能去哪里？”梅林心不在焉地思虑一会儿，手中推着毛巾的动作又重新顺畅起来，“真是麻烦……国王这个职业还是不适合我……”

[04:47]   
罗马尼醒来已是下午，梅林为他换了新的睡衣，身体还在酸胀，他坐起身，颈部传来一阵刺痛，伸手去摸，是几个细小的痂。  
此时梅林居然不在公寓里。二人住得太高，除了从室外传来飞鸟的声音室内一片死寂，罗马尼站在洗手间镜前检查，是梅林的齿痕。自己放弃了一切，连血液里的魔力都放弃了，罗马尼摸着伤口自嘲道，梅林接下来会做什么呢？


	4. [第四日].

[05:10]  
同梅林度过一整夜的风波后，下午罗马尼因为低烧请了假，每次被这个喋喋不休的英俊神秘人抱过，他都似乎被侵蚀去部分身体似的，倍感疲倦，而昨夜是历次中最疲倦的一次。  
半日间罗马尼百无聊赖，看着梅林的天花板思索，他知道每当梅林与他共寝，之后都会去做些加固这个虚妄世界的框架的事情——这灰白的天花板是多么的乏善可陈啊！怎能相信它是花枝招展的梅林老师家的天花板。梅林非常强大，且魔力充沛，自己尚仰仗他的帮助……他理应不需要自己的这点魔力才对……罗马尼迅速坐起，责任感为他的身体注入了一些持续不了多久的力量，他看似立刻恢复了神采，潦草但精确地梳头穿衣，梅林要夺走的不是他身上微薄得如同融化的冰淇淋留下的白色痕迹般的力量，或许他只是需要罗马尼此时没有力量。

[5:51]  
约定决斗的时间在校园中的所有活动、包括教师们加班后的休闲也结束后。立香第一次在学校餐厅吃了晚饭，并不意外地由于只为教师准备的缘故比午餐豪华不少。阿尔托利亚部长坐在立香对面，与往日无二地大嚼的模样教立香以为她赢定了。  
“并没有那种东西。”阿尔托利亚从堆得高高的餐盘中抬头，“不过能被藤丸君认可实力，我很高兴。”  
立香鼓励阿尔托利亚，梅林不过是指导老师，经验十足但或许已多年未下场比赛。  
“并非如此，老师恐怕比你能够想象的强还要强。”  
对剑道尚且生疏，立香对部长口中的强大并无概念。无知保护了他的心神。  
晚餐结束，学园内的天空已黑了大半，仅西侧还能看见丝丝缕缕淡紫色的流云，梅林在活动室等待着二人，难得地，梅林换上一身白色剑道服，可能是某位部员的制服，不大合身，领口低垂袒露很大一片胸膛，又将他那头过长的绮丽头发编成辫子，对折绾起，虽没有穿防具，反倒显得轻便利落。白天梅林老师总是只脱去外套，挽起衬衫袖子，便足以应对全部成员的所有动作，难得的认真为他增添不少气势：他杵着竹刀站在道场中心，日光灯从头顶照下来，仿佛舞台上的主角。  
“哎~呀，小立香也来了，真是勤勉好学的新人呢！”梅林夸张地感慨道，可他的眼睛在说：“我就知道。”

二位师徒互相行了礼。立香走上看台入座的数十秒中身后已传来竹刀乒乒乓乓的敲击声，当他坐下转过身，正见阿尔托利亚部长和梅林老师相持，梅林向下的劈斩被阿尔托利亚所阻挡，但显而易见是勉强地阻挡，她看起来颇为急躁，眉头紧锁，梅林则游刃有余，相抵的竹刀随着二人力道的变化摩擦着，发出细微却尖锐酸涩的吱吱声——主要是阿尔托利亚的力道在变化，立香都看得出她已有不支之态，微微地向后滑着。为什么不用居合的那招呢？立香想。阿尔托利亚试图向后抽身，岂料已被梅林压迫至失去重心，脚步凌乱地不知前进还是后退了两步。梅林眼疾手快，方寸之间毫无怜悯地调转竹刀方向，用手柄处攻击了女学生的腹部，瞬间受击的爆发力使阿尔托利亚向后摔出去，这份辛辣竟未有一丝体现在脸上。梅林趁胜追击，阿尔托利亚则藉摔倒手撑地板跃起，重新站稳身姿。二人恢复到互不进犯的状态。刚才那招消耗了阿尔托利亚不少体能，她薄薄的胸口起伏着。  
体育馆外的天空已见不到一丝“落日的余晖”了。

——“为什么要决斗呢？”立香问过阿尔托利亚部长，那是在某天放课后的地铁里，阿尔托利亚与立香的家是反方向，但那一日由于某些缘故……是什么呢？立香已经忘记，同乘了几站，电车上人流稀疏，日光挤着阿尔托利亚那纤细但紧实的轮廓从她身后的舷窗涌进来，映照得车厢内连地板也像沾满汗珠的少年的脊背般熠熠生辉。  
“呃……该如何说起，”阿尔托利亚顿声，捏住下巴，“老师告诉过我，到了我足以匹敌他的那天，他会告诉我这个学校的秘密。”  
学园内果然藏着秘密。听到“秘密”的字眼，立香的脑中“叮”地响起铃声，他不会忘记这个瞬间——

思绪被道场内“喝——”的爆发喊声拽回现实。回过神立香只见阿尔托利亚不知使用了何种技巧，突然跃起到较高的高度，打算从斜上方给梅林老师来个突刺……阿尔托利亚身形娇小，梅林对她的防御总是定势地飘向下方，这招很有利！立香尝过阿尔托利亚全力一击的滋味，他知道那冲击力有多大，但缺乏实战经验的新部员自然是判断错误，梅林由外貌判断年近三十，和那个有些笨拙的校医年纪相仿，身体却比少女还要灵活：他向侧面俯身，足够低地压下整个躯干，一切都发生得太快，阿尔托利亚蓄足力量的一击扑空，冲力把她的身体连同手中的竹刀向地上摔下去。梅林却在同时极快地转身，带动白色道服宽阔的裤脚像裙摆一样翻飞起来。  
地板与竹刀撞击出清脆声响的数秒之间，阿尔托利亚已被梅林扭过右手臂按在地板上了。肩膀的锐痛化作脉冲，一浪一浪塞进大脑，余光刚够瞥见梅林老师光洁得具有欺骗性的脚背。阿尔托利亚早已适应梅林同理心稀薄的秉性，并未觉得怎样难耐，她听到立香忧心地喊她的名字，还有“部长”。“部长——”她劝热情的新人到活动室外的走廊上等待她，立香可不了解梅林本性如此，他很可能发怒，一旦真的教梅林感到厌烦，绝对只会看到地狱的光景。  
“藤丸君！请、请到外面等我，这是我和老师的决斗……”阿尔托利亚竭力喊道，两鬓碎发粘到嘴角上。  
语言挡不住藤丸立香冲下看台，梅林不留情面的打法看得他目瞪口呆，连自己来到此地的动机也忘了，仅仅凭借本能靠近二人。  
“小立香，”梅林站直身体，顺势松开阿尔托利亚，“你看起来对结果不太满意？还是你也想与我决斗呢？靠女孩做先锋，可不是你的国家的绅士之道啊。”他嘴角翘起，眼中却毫无笑意、亦没有别的波动。阿尔托利亚站起身试图活动肩膀，立香看出她受伤了，手臂难以灵活驱使。“不要和老师决斗。”她还忘不了劝说。  
三人头顶过于稳定的白色光源输出着焦虑。梅林活动了一下脖子，“让你们看看也无妨，反正你们明天就会忘记。”他话音刚落，顷刻间全部照明一齐熄灭，馆内被黑暗笼罩。  
起先立香以为是停电，哪儿存在着他的认知还无法明确指出的异常。他认为不能留阿尔托利亚一个人在馆内和可怕的梅林老师独处，梅林老师殴打女学生如此坦荡，他的性情和立香一直以来以为的差的太远。  
“我们走吧，部长，你已经受伤了，有什么要紧的事明天再来不迟。”像是想要撼动阿尔托利亚的决心，立香用力摇晃她劝说，从背后推着她前进。  
两人愈走愈靠近操场一侧的窗，立香察觉出违和感从何处来：窗外看起来比停电的室内还要黑暗，反倒馆内在来自窗外的浓黑映衬下显出些幽蓝的天光了，常识告诉他，这绝不对，可是未及细想，手中已经将门推开。

[6:23].  
门外不再是熟悉的体育馆走廊，变成白得过分的墙壁——也并不是陌生的墙壁。立香一片混乱，阿尔托利亚紧随他后走出来，同样满脸压抑，可见他俩所见之物是一致的，并非某个人的幻觉！立香都快要忘记了，现在不是探究的时候，因为梅林亦跟在二人身后走进这片新的天地，他的脚步寂静无声，叫人害怕。  
梅林没有继续追究的意思，任由二人继续探索。  
白色走廊上的脚步声纤细冷硬，地板上流动的荧荧的暗光并非自然光，是某种应急照明莹绿的光晕，两侧排列着的门扉时而紧密，时而又间隔很远，绝大部分紧闭着。立香也不知怎样打开它们，偶尔见到开着的，里面三三两两地睡着穿工装的人，有的坐着，有的躺在地板上，像是突发事件使他们失去意识……他心中一阵凉意，他可没忘记连阿尔托利亚也无法抗衡的梅林老师还跟在身后……但若是说发生了冲突，却又寻不出一丝打斗痕迹，且眼前横七竖八躺在房间里的员工们的神情过于缺乏紧张感，他们中有几个人还喃喃地说着梦话。  
已然到了走廊尽头，电力尚未照拂到的区域。一路竟真的未见到一个醒着的人，偌大的设施宛如睡美人的城堡。  
“可以打开这扇门看看哦，小立香。”梅林向二人建议。昏暗之中，他淡色的眼睛仍然闪亮，似乎蒙上一层非来自外光源的赤红。  
“您为何不直接告诉我们，我们现在身处何处？反正我……我和部长，已经输了，任您摆布，不是吗？”阿尔托利亚从身后拉了拉立香的制服下摆，虽不敢称胜算，她愿意保护这个认识时间很短的后辈。  
“亲身去查看才是好的教育。所以打开门吧。”  
房间内一片黑暗，但并不是完全无光。趴在正中央的小会议桌上上昏睡，身披和外面的人们同样风格的白色制服的身影是——立香感到不可思议，一种地动山摇的痛苦击穿他，当他抱住脑袋，蜷缩身体蹲下时余光瞥见坐在身后椅子里，身穿与学校见面一样的便服沉睡不醒的马修，那浅色的短发绝不会有错。那一刻立香的痛苦加深了，梅林挺拔的双腿和秀丽发丝包裹的面孔在摇晃中扭曲。  
曾被移走的一切过快地冲回脑中，立香身为普通人类的意识无法立刻接纳。

[7:17].  
在新学校经历的一切都是矫饰的。自己是立香，是迦勒底的藤丸立香，此刻身处绝非常世之物的梦境中，在这个有过闹鬼传说的失落之间看到自己的肉体抛下呆呆伫立的意识沉睡如同死去般。  
立香低头检查自己的手掌，确认它未变成透明。恰在此时，这间被遗忘的房间的门被推开了，想不到他们一行中竟还有第四个人。“总算赶上了……”那人叹道，愚蠢地喘着气。  
循声望去，刚从梦境中走出的立香看到了更加不可思议的一幕……  
是因为自己处于意识（灵魂）离体的状态吗？立香无法冷静。  
不，不对，实际上，名为罗马尼•阿基曼的男人作为校医早就存在了，不是吗——是从什么时候起……  
罗马尼对应的意味太多了，使立香百感交集，陷入混乱，其中主要是由于惊讶。他还是这样地年轻，“现在不是惊讶的时候，藤丸君。”场景斗转星移，校医罗马尼自然地成为代理所长罗马尼•阿基曼，藤丸立香做不到向他这般果决地从平凡懈怠的学园日常中自拔，“先别介意我是怎样出现的，实际上我也不太清楚——梅林！”  
事态紧张，罗马尼一路奔跑，进入梦中反常地一片黑暗的体育馆，发现居然回到迦勒底……所有人都睡得如死去般，他一个房间一个房间地寻找，后来他想起曾与立香说起过要在“某个房间”开派对……总算有了喘息的余裕，才感到昨夜梅林的所为留下的影响无法仅靠绷紧精神就散去，罗马尼感到喉咙烧灼，喘气较平日更近难以平复，还有些尚不至妨碍思考的眩晕。

[07:45].  
看清来者面容，梅林起先惊讶，后反倒显得很高兴，对目睹了一个接一个异常一副缓不过劲儿来模样的立香也没那么在意。罗马尼喘得很厉害，眼角泛起潮红，没有穿制服外套，穿着迦勒底的黑色内衬，或许他还意识不到自己穿着什么。  
“梅林……你这家伙为什么……”  
还未及问出口，梅林打断道：“太过分了，罗曼君还是这样，甚至不打算问是不是我做的——我还打算编个剧情曲折的故事呢。”二人间气氛实质上已剑拔弩张，尽管梅林还不这样认为。  
僵持了数十秒，梅林不正面回答罗马尼的质问，转问一旁总算平静下来的立香：“小立香……啊，不，主君大人，您是想要现在就重新开始御主的生涯呢，还是回到从前的日常中去呢？”梅林的引诱当前，藤丸立香居然犹豫了！与罗马尼的预设相去甚远。“现在回学校的话，可以回家喔。”梅林加强攻势。  
立香吐露的话语平静得像被催眠，罗马尼知道那是他经过严谨思考的回答，这才是最糟的。“我想回家……”他说，“明天还要去学校，已经很晚了……”  
“藤丸君！——” 罗马尼不忍心听下去，藤丸立香究竟只是孩子，听到罗马尼喊自己，眼睛恢复了一点儿作为御主的紧张感，还未待罗马尼继续说些什么，梅林走向立香，用手掌覆盖上他的面孔、他的眼睛，“睡吧，睡吧，明天还要去学校。”口中轻轻念着，以抚慰一个不肯瞑目的死者的手势，将这身着高中制服的立香的眼睛合上。立香沉睡了，身躯并未倒下去，——真正的他本就趴在不远处的会议桌上沉眠，——而是慢慢变得透明，化为许多细小的星星消散，同时，他身后的阿尔托利亚消散得如出一辙。  
“为什么做这些？”年轻的二人离去后，罗马尼再次质问，他发现自己调集不出多少愤怒，语气不免变得虚弱，他很疲倦了，想要坐下。梅林靠近罗马尼，贴得非常近，眼睛望着眼睛，梅林的眼睛里闪着不同寻常的赤红的幽光。“当然是和罗曼君做一样的事，我要成为普通的人类，和罗曼君一起在没有魔术的人间渡过普通的一生。”魔术师坦然地回答，“然后再度过下一生，下下一生……”  
“货真价实的人类的灵魂可没办法保存这么久，放任下去，一味地做梦，会消亡的。”梅林认真的论据，从未有不教罗马尼感到荒谬的时候。  
“不会哦，”梅林不以为意，“不会灭亡的，只是通往下一个目的地的过程……”话语间罗马尼已被激怒，扬起手——手腕被梅林紧紧地攥住了。梅林力气很大，此刻臂力更大了十分，虽只握住手腕，罗马尼连肩膀也移动不得。  
注视着罗马尼的眼睛，深深地望进去，像打算用目光洞穿不驯服的恋人的后脑勺那样，边舔舐握在手中的那截手腕，舌头顺手腕向上进入手套内挑逗，在棉质布料下又湿濡，又发出细弱的烫。罗马尼明明毫无惧意，他早已无惧死亡，更确信若梅林有意杀死他，就不会创造现在的他，却还是在梅林静默的威压感下战栗。他不禁羞耻，为身体像动物一样发情，前一晚被侵犯尚未平息的潮水再次在体内沙沙地翻涌。他的身体由梅林拼凑成的，受制于他，但兴奋和情欲却属于自己。梅林变了，罗马尼意识到，被梅林压在藤丸立香沉睡的沙发上，流利地褪下制服裤，从腰肢抚摸到小腹……这家伙没有餍足的时候吗？他想。梅林亲吻着罗马尼，是疾风骤雨的亲吻，罗马尼以为不过是像昨夜一样被吸食血液，他选择忍受，因为离开得太久，即使是迦勒底也不再是罗马尼•阿基曼的领域。但现状比想象还要尖锐得多，被堪比剖开身体的疼痛搅乱思考，罗马尼什么都想不到了，又过了好一会儿，从梅林发丝间的植物和水的香气中恢复意识，这一次，梅林狂乱地拥有了罗马尼，突破可怜的罗马尼对此人的认知，罗马尼正双手战栗，本能地抱住梅林的头颅，在支离破碎的意识中触到陌生的，散发不可知的细小违和感的硬物。梅林的确变了，那是一双角。  
梅林从埋首之处抬头：“哎呀，你发现了。”  
痛觉推着罗马尼深深浅浅地思考，他知道梅林是立于人类之上的某种存在，是未成的幼体。或许现今他异质的身体才终于久违地生长发育。但角的存在，更直观地令罗马尼想起某个远去时代的称谓。  
恶魔。  
“如何？完整的兽之姿，就特别让我的罗曼君看看吧，反正罗曼君很快就会忘记。”  
梅林说的没错，被恶魔榨取得精疲力竭，罗马尼再度失去意识，梅林将他柔软的身体揽在怀中，心满意足地抚弄头发，罗马尼总是束起头发，不知不觉间发丝已经越过脊背，是忧愁迟滞的淡红色。罗马尼睡着了，温热的身体像一旁的立香一样无意识蜷缩，而非像被带来的立香的梦一样淡去。梅林把他小心地放在长沙发上。  
“我的动机吗……是因为我想要拯救某个愚蠢的人类啊……”恶魔即便发自内心的微笑，也会混入嘲弄的滋味。


	5. [第四夜].

[19:17].  
待罗马尼再次张开双目，已是面对着陌生……也并不陌生的天花板了。他回到了原地，是梅林位于那囚禁他的塔般高耸的半成品公寓内。淡黄色的窗帘未拉得严丝缝合，一缕光带穿过正方形的顶灯，罗马尼呆然地盯住眼前那耀眼的白金色，直到眼角刺痛为止。  
一切都消散了，迦勒底、藤丸君、梅林和他的新长出的角——罗马尼回到原点，他必须搞明白自己回到了哪个原点，梅林似乎已经放弃自己，不再将梦的舞台剧送进他脑中，罗马尼不得不通过翻找手机和包里的笔记本，那些东西告诉他这一次要扮演的角色仍是校医，原本的校医因为“突发事件”不得不离职。  
“是某个露出破绽被舍弃掉的我吗？”罗马尼想。  
房间还是和梅林变化之前一样寡淡，没有（梅林应该会喜欢的）复杂的装帧，家具也甚少，衣柜里只有通勤服和睡衣。在洗手间，那里有一枚镜子，罗马尼照了才知自己到了需要剃须的地步，他原以为仅经过了一天的睡眠而已。  
“真麻烦。”不过梦里的时间流逝，是否和梦里所见一样不是真的？注视着镜中人空空如也的手指，罗马尼曾以为自己已放弃一切，如今才明白并没有，现在的自己连那枚仿佛他命运的锁一样的戒指都不知去向。  
因为转动脖子而感到钝痛，前日被梅林啃啮的伤口倒是犹在，当日玄关的遭遇在眼前闪现。梦的恶魔在梦中的身体上留下真实的伤口，无法被忘记所以无法愈合吗？  
复苏之日被设定的时间是周日，重新入职的前一天，已堕为恶魔的同居人不在家中，起先罗马尼以为他如往常那般去了超市，作为恶魔仍要恶趣味地享受假扮人类的乐子，但直到中午，过了午饭时间，梅林仍未“回来”，教罗马尼不得不亲自笨拙地做了一顿午饭，他开始注意到这高塔公寓中已不再有梅林存在的痕迹了，没有那股香气，梅林喜欢的玻璃花瓶不再蓄满水，插着一支当日采摘的总是凋谢很快的野花——那是这乏味的房间仅有的生命之色，剩余的是死者，和超脱生死的新存在。连衣橱内的通勤服和睡衣也……想起这点罗马尼翻身去检查衣橱确认：他猜测得对，衣柜中那些属于梅林的衣服们，梅林的通勤服、梅林的睡衣、梅林那些罗马尼无法理解的剪裁可是穿上却美丽的常服全部消失。罗马尼意识到单调的风格比起梅林实际上更符合自己这个无趣中年人的趣味，是否而今难以挽回的一切在之前某个他未能记取的时空中的某次失误后已全然注定？  
房间变成自己一个人的房间了。醒悟到这点，又确实等待不来梅林，悬着的紧张感变成空虚，罗马尼立刻决定去自己搬来塔上之前的原公寓一探究竟。  
[20:03].  
搬来同居前的那个不太高的平凡无奇的公寓……似乎从未存在过，在那个地址上矗立的是一大片以植物迷宫为主题的公园，修剪成墙壁模样的树木群上攀着红色和粉色的蔷薇，眼下正是将开未开的时候。此刻时间已近傍晚。  
那么梅林那家伙又移到了哪里？罗马尼思索着，不论如何，从这个梦的世界中惟一的塔一样高耸的建筑物内下来降临地面，意味着那座塔已不再足以禁锢梅林日益成长的精神，即使一同共事过漫长岁月，真正的梅林还从未离开过他的塔尖，他——还有藤丸君、玛修、梅林可怜可爱的弟子，他们要见证的是梅林迄今为止未知的一面。  
[21:15].  
周一是入职的日子，学园内一切照旧，罗马尼不得不扮演新人，好在对学生们来说他的确是新人，梅林尽可以在这种细节上戏弄他，但他还未这样做。  
日间的经历实际已发生过数遍，早已熟稔于心，第一日课业结束的活动时间，如无意外转学生藤丸君会伤到脚来找自己，这年轻人急切但勇敢，有一次他问自己是否在学校内手上晕倒过，当时罗马尼已有所察觉。  
下午的活动时间，藤丸君果然伤到了脚，被剑道部的另一个部员搀扶着前来保健室，梅林没有陪同他一起。藤丸立香的神色看上去与“同时期”相比平和许多，看向罗马尼的眼睛里不再有欲言又止。罗马尼令立香躺下，为他处理扭伤，目光越过立香弯曲的膝盖，落在他的鼻尖上时，藤丸立香甚至表现出意料之外的羞赧……“那个、老师……？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我们是不是在哪里见过？可是我连怎样称呼老师都不知道呢。”  
经过短暂地幻想可以在此告诉立香一切，告诉他自己长久的忍耐，和向立香就自己曾错误地判断他而道歉：“总是失败的人就会倾向于选择忍耐，这是失败者的证明啊——藤丸君的选择或许是对的呢。”仅仅是绝望中短暂地一闪而逝的念头，罗马尼回答：“啊，是阿基曼，我的话罗马尼也可以。”言语间隙他将肩头的发辫捋到身后，克制住告诉立香他不喜欢别人用姓氏称呼自己的欲望——某个人就爱这么干。“熟悉感是因为所谓的外来者的气场吧？藤丸君是否也刚来学校没多久呢？”  
立香显出真心实意的惊讶：“诶——这个能看出来吗？”  
罗马尼稍加攀谈，立香对新校医知道不少自己的事并不排斥，相反显得挺高兴。现今藤丸立香虽得以加入剑道部，却由于很快就要开始全国比赛，他这样的新人即使马上开始特训也赶不上了，而不常参加活动，比起来立香反倒更像文学部的部员了。文学部活动室位于图书馆，仅有一名正式部员。罗马尼庆幸藤丸君前进的方向是无害的。  
立香走后，消失了整个周日的梅林来与罗马尼见了一面。到了闭校时分，藤丸被同学扶着离去，罗马尼还以为“第一天”就要轻松圆满地结束时，他无比熟悉的白色恶魔在赤色的晚霞间降临保健室。梅林隐匿去他的角，看上去同他从前没有太大不同，他穿着白色的道服，没有穿防具，肩上搭着肩袖缀有条纹的运动服外套，梅林的眼睛在夕暮的光线中变得澄澈透明，显现宝石般艳丽的红色。  
“我是第二个知道阿基曼老师真面目的人哦，——第一个是阿基曼老师自己。”  
梅林是来宣战的，罗马尼却仍然奇异地无法感到害怕，即使他的角的轮廓还印在脑海中，在更早之前，梅林连罗马尼的恐惧都瓦解了。  
[21:45]  
回到那个高塔公寓后直到第二天，罗马尼思索着应对梅林的策略，事态看来沿着绝望的坡道一路下滑，他实无把握将一切再次告知梅林的陌路人，立香或图书馆的玛修。“不、不要停止思考！”他用力凝视洗手池前镜中的自己，拍打脸颊。在校园内的行动变困难许多，除了时时思考对策外，还要时时留意梅林。  
周二较周一清闲得多，下午三点左右来了一个贫血的学生，虽非剑道部的部员，却是梅林班里的学生，总是在周二来，罗马尼想不起他原本是谁——他离开迦勒底太久，或许是这段时间内添的新员工，入职不久就不幸地被梅林捕捉进永眠的世界。学生躺在床上休息片刻，无睡眠之意，仅盯住校医观察，罗马尼便打算从他口中套取些消息，先送问学生从哪个班级来开始……  
“那么，梅林老师是住在哪里呢？——我现在的公寓路途不太方便，打算搬家来着……”紧接着，罗马尼发现这些迂回徒劳无益，熟悉的影子凭空闪现在保健室内。罗马尼看呆了，他已足够谨慎，当他打算做些和梅林相关的事，总用余光检查四周，因此他能够确信梅林是“凭空闪现”的。  
“这不重要，”梅林拨弄头发，嘲笑罗马尼：“重要的是我从无聊的塔里出来了，你是这么想的吧？。”梅林凑近，在办公桌前俯身，一脚踏在桌沿上，同时一只手抓住罗马尼的脖颈、抵住下巴，迫使他僵硬地抬着头，仅能注视自己。  
[23:27].  
学园偶像梅林老师做出如此狂野的动作，先前躺着的学生无动于衷，罗马尼见他仰望天花板，那副百无聊赖的神色凝固了，已许久未再眨眼，哪怕窗外光照射着飞尘落在睫毛上。梦的时间在学生身上停止了。  
罗马尼被迫凝视梅林，读取他眼中的戏谑、和占有欲，对更高一层的兽类而言人不过是食物！或许只有自己是食物，其他人在梅林这儿连食物也算不上。食物又能做什么呢？若可以自己愿意现在就学习剑道，或者细剑……像阿尔托利亚那样，以决斗的条件交换……但要等到学会就太迟了。  
“修行任何时候都来得及！”梅林变成赤红的眼睛在说“我还没有欣赏到阿基曼君的惨相。”,“兽能够辨识兽的气息，因此兽与兽不会相遇，现在最大的危机就是我，在我死去之前，罗曼君所爱的一切，都没有其他危险。”梅林浪掷着千里眼的技能，连一句思考也贪婪地读取，罗马尼察觉到必须调整思考方式，不要思虑太远，以随机应变的方式同梅林交流。“……那么，罗曼君要学习打败我吗——我很乐意这种日子永远持续下去噢。”  
在被梅林握住脖子的话语间，罗马尼越过梅林的面庞看到窗外景致快速变化，树影缩短又拉长，光线由白金转向暗黄，那位贫血的少年仍旧睁着眼睛沉眠在他的某一秒内，罗马尼无法判断哪边才是真实、哪边是幻术或全部都是幻术。  
梅林放下罗马尼的脖子，“啪、啪”拍了几下手，仿佛为罗马尼的推断鼓掌般。  
保健室这个空间内的一切，除了眼前的办公桌，一切都随梅林的掌声卷入严丝缝合的黑暗。起初罗马尼还以为是停电。黑暗中他看见梅林的面孔靠近，他只剩下梅林的面孔尚能看清了，近得纤毫毕现，梅林的冰冷湿润的吐息吹在罗马尼耳廓上，以为他要说出什么挑衅的话语，结果只是蜥蜴般湿冷的舌头扫过耳廓和鬓发，猝不及防的刺激，罗马尼双肩战栗了一下。“决斗不适合阿基曼君，”恶魔压抑着邪恶的笑意低语，手指抓住罗马尼刚抬起试图抵御些什么的手腕，指腹压住手腕内侧的皮肤游移着，那触感同样湿冷，不似人体，“你看，这样细的手腕是握不好刀剑的，比起决斗，在我的乐园中起舞如何？罗曼君。”  
[00:13].  
头顶深深的黑暗里落下一束明亮的圆光，被眼前不合时宜的办公桌切割为三份光束，隔开二人。罗马尼看清周围，静止的学生、床铺、瓶罐塞得满满当当的架子全部消失了，他俩不再身处保健室，而是突然置身于一个看台环绕的场地中央——是剑道部的活动室。  
被梅林牵引着，罗马尼笨拙地起舞，在寂静无声之中，在黑暗的剑道部，在这连他自己也不知道的时刻。以前马里斯比利试图教过罗马尼跳点儿舞，可怜的初生婴儿一点点天赋都没能表现出来，与梅林这样擅于精细地模仿人类的兽同台更吃力。没有伴奏的圆舞只听见鞋子与地板的摩擦声，很寂寥，体育馆的灯被变成舞台似的圆形，一路追随一人一兽的影子，也许在梅林心中仍有他的音乐和节拍，是罗马尼不再能够听见，他曾经视梅林为唯一的理解者，而眼前脆弱的理解之弦已尽数崩断，无法再窥见梅林的心，亦无法传达。  
梅林总选择些艰难的动作，罗马尼只能尽力配合，从腰部被梅林捧起超过头顶再掷向地面，从他的手臂下游过。罗马尼试图从快速空间转换的间隙中观察曾经的同类，见梅林染上一丝不详的绯红的眼睛永远带着笑意。梅林想要什么？只是在黑暗的兽的乐园永远起舞吗？“集中精神，罗曼君——”身体交错中梅林凑近，在罗马尼耳畔低语，并极快地亲吻耳廓，梅林连双唇和牙齿也变得如此冰冷，新生的异兽在慢慢抛却不合他审美但曾经不得不那么做的人类的伪装，“如果不是用来抱罗曼君的话，温热的身体也毫无意义。”梅林对自己无时无刻的读取不再掩饰，罗马尼不知如何以沉默外的言辞回应，在梅林抚过他的发丝引导他后仰弯曲身体时，看到梅林眼中，瞳孔正微微地缩紧。  
“阿基曼君还是在考虑未来的事。”  
“……”被迫保持与他年纪不相符的动作，不一会儿罗马尼已感到腰部肌肉难以承受，好在梅林的手臂仍然有力，他无意在此时折磨罗马尼。  
“人类可不像阿基曼君一样脆弱，人类是很强盛的，即使全灭也会被重构。”吐出语焉不详的话来，梅林垂下的发丝落到罗马尼脸上，罗马尼不再能看清梅林的眼睛了。“……虽然阿基曼君没有这种能力，但也不用担心，阿基曼君的未来有我。”  
荒谬！罗马尼心中反驳道，然而腰和脚腕均到了极限，摔倒在地板上。那束追随他们的光直接打在罗马尼面孔上，令他目眩。缺乏运动天分的肌肉到了极限，立刻再站起来恐怕困难。  
梅林看着地板上的男子，目光充满悲悯，他把头发捋向脑后。“你听见了吗？阿基曼。”他亲吻罗马尼沾满汗水的鼻尖，接着吻了笨拙但柔软的嘴唇，用冰冷的、指甲变得长而锐利的手指轻抚罗马尼的眼皮和睫毛，与此同时，罗马尼的意识也被带走。  
[04:23].  
再次张开双眼的罗马尼，最先进入视线的仍是陌生又熟悉的天花板。他回到了高塔的公寓。掏出手机确认今日是周三，时间是早晨。与梅林在夜间的体育馆起舞的周二的确已经过去了。  
洗脸时从面颊感到一丝冷硬的异样，罗马尼才注意到，原以为被用尽的戒指，昨夜之后竟回到自己手指上……且是无名指上。是梅林这家伙的恶趣味吗？真是最糟糕的讽刺了，完全不好笑，是想教自己成为恶魔（兽）的新娘、还是指环的所有者（神）的新娘？——抑或兼而有之？罗马尼向镜子吐出一口气，眼下的天气渐暖，玻璃上已很难形成白雾，他认为自己弄明白了：自身既是神的所有物，这个曾令他沮丧的认知如今在给予他勇气，不论中间经历过怎样的转折，都只如转生一般，自身的本质不会因此而改变，神藉恶魔之手令自己从白色的地狱重返人间，必有需要依靠自己——并仅能够依靠自己完成之事，也许挫败成长完全的梅林就是他这一次的天命。


	6. [第五夜]．

[18:21].  
一枚小小的石子被掷到头上，仅仅是短暂地陷进沉重的发丝而已，还不至于敲击头颅发出响声、和引起疼痛。  
石头滚落地面，一头光泽亮丽毛发的孩子顺着它抛来的方向望去。  
“恶魔！”“恶魔之子！”几个始作俑者在喊着，神态认真仿佛真的经营着上天授予的伟大事业，他们比受害人大不了几岁，有的衣不蔽体，也有穿着浆洗过的竖起的领子的。而当“恶魔”的目光与这群孩子相接，那双好似饱满浆果的艳丽色泽的眼睛，仿佛将恐惧如浆果的汁水般染给他们，几个孩子发出尖叫后四散逃窜。  
他不感到厌恶，正如他不感到疼痛，他当然懂得“恶魔之子”的意味，但恶言无法再心中掀起涟漪，每次触及同龄人的排挤、大人们藏在掩饰后的轻微的芥蒂，他都仅如第一次触碰它那般，“原来是这样啊。”像水滴滴落地面，留下不会存在太久的认知。

幼年的梅林蒙昧地接受一切。像公主教他认识字母那样将周遭的排斥和恐惧当做既有的概念接受，“原来是这样啊，”、“是这样啊，”是那时的他说得最多的话，却也得益于此，梅林未在童年收到感情上的伤害，连公主都不止一次地捧起孩子的脸疑虑地端详他那空虚但明亮的眼睛自问道：“恶魔的孩子难道真的没有心吗？”  
成长得太慢的幼兽，长久、长久地没有获得难过的能力、愤怒的能力。在寂静无声的黑暗中，浮现出仙女的面孔，仙女指责梅林又搞砸了，并扬言还会再次惩罚他，她那轻软的淡橙色头发从肩头流淌到眼前，柔和的轮廓，渐渐与罗马尼的影子合二为一——梅林心中所思慕的影子，他认为他已获得了“思慕”：罗马尼在工作手帐的空白处涂写的乖张热烈的破碎的句子，他不再认为那是可笑的了，罗马尼的一切，现今的梅林认为他都能理解。他们散发着浆果似的混沌甜腻的滋味。梅林知道罗马尼要来了，不论罗马尼是否认同自己，罗马尼需要魔力。“惩罚我吧……惩罚我好了！”梅林平静、又饱含爱意地念出声。  
“哈？”  
梅林才意识到自己躺在教员休息室的折叠躺椅上打盹，与别的教员一同，对方被自己突如其来的话语吓了一跳——虽然是自己的庭院，但被强行抓来的迦勒底员工和英灵们仍以自己的意志活动着。  
“你是做梦了吗？”  
“我是不会做梦的哦。”

[19：35].  
梅林的庭院是完美的。罗马尼在其中游荡调查了几回，试图找出通向现实的缺口，得出的结论却只能印证这一点：梅林的完美世界的出口，或许只有体育馆一个，他不能贸然前往剑道部，他还不是梅林的对手。  
不能直面敌人的战斗怎会有进展？而魔力却真切地时时都在流逝，罗马尼逐渐感到，在没有梅林的几日中，思维日渐沉重，有时他说的话无法被学生听见，罗马尼一度陷入苦闷，身体蜷缩在梅林留给他的沙发中（现在是他一个人的沙发了），凝视自己的手掌，掌心色泽比平时更暗淡，像已死之物，只有神明的馈赠还在他指头上闪亮着。连正被自己驱使着的身体都可能是梅林从迦勒底的冷藏库偷出……或他没有这个本事，是更他擅长的泥土、花瓣和露水的戏法……一切都无从得知。更严酷而紧迫的事实罗马尼不得不直面：若梅林不再为泥土注入魔力（还有谁能为它注入魔力呢？），身体的部分机能眼看就要停止，他感到自己正不再需要睡眠和进食，这部分感官只被疲倦缠绕。  
连行动力都无法维系的身体，是不能改变任何的。罗马尼知道他要做的事情很艰难，他需求的比非生物所寻求的爱要单纯得多，活着的人总要优先考虑维系生命。

[20:08].  
等不到部活时间结束，罗马尼只身前往体育馆。体育馆是学校这座梅林的领域中最为梅林领域的部分，无论何时都洋溢着与外界的波乱和怀疑全然无关的平和气氛，竹刀击打声此起彼伏，梅林抱臂坐在一侧的长椅上。  
部员对保健室老师的到来已见怪不怪，甚至为他在道场上让出一条通道，无人不认为阿基曼老师就是来找梅林老师的。  
梅林似乎没有变。“我知道阿基曼君要来了，昨夜起我就听见你走来的脚步声。”罗马尼注视他冷彻的狂乱模样，不置可否，梅林抓起他的手腕把他拖进门后的小办公室。梅林还是改变了，他手指的力度变得不及以前节制，只是一握就弄痛了罗马尼。罗马尼知道今日不会轻松了。上一次罗马尼打开同个位置的小门，后面还是足够两人使用的练习室，眼见变成更狭小的陌生空间，只有一张办公桌，一个铁制的文件柜，对面放着单人小沙发。  
梅林早已抛弃对不必要的人类行为的忍耐，他将罗马尼急切地按在办公桌上，他比以往任何时候都要粗暴，仿佛要切开身体的痛觉使罗马尼抓紧桌子边缘。罗马尼一个小时前还以为自己的感官行将枯竭，已经不会痛了，结果梅林和他的尖爪教他痛到视线一片五彩斑斓的光点。“阿基曼君，”恶魔压低声音吹着气，告诉他若不想被外面的学生听见，——他们均是实际存在的人物，从梦中醒来后有较大概率记得梦里发生的事，——最好克制一下声音，一边腾出一只手捂住罗马尼的口鼻。罗马尼已经搞不清自己究竟有没有发出声音了，他觉得就算自己静默如尸体，梅林搞出的响动已足够吓坏门外的人，他推得整个桌子都在颤动，吱呀作响，梅林那矫饰的温柔……同他的人形一同被撕得粉碎，连手中动作都过分用力地让罗马尼呼吸困难，脑中逐渐一团乱麻，梅林顺势将手指塞进罗马尼的口腔，罗马尼糊里糊涂地顺从本能吮吸起来。梅林的手指，那股甜味更清晰了。在这样尖锐得足够突破梦的幕布的疼痛中，罗马尼竟感到身体深处如常般跳动着，和梅林的进攻合拍，他为自己罔顾处境仍感到快感的身体而羞耻、羞耻又增加快感……缺氧的眼前浮光掠影。  
“我知道，罗马尼君不会怜爱我。”梅林沮丧地感慨，他的力量未因此中断，随着魔力注入，罗马尼的感官渐次恢复，被疼痛搅动的意识变得清晰。梅林的动作渐渐缓慢……停止了，“罗马尼君在想什么？……看着我。”，他粗暴地将罗马尼的脸拧过来，简直像给煎饼翻面，罗马尼趁势喘息几口空气，又被梅林捏住脖子。  
罗马尼放弃挣扎，他没忘记力量的差距，努力将声音挤出被禁锢的喉咙：“我会死哦……”看到美丽本已阴鸷的美丽脸孔进一步扭曲，他感到安心，确信梅林决不会杀死他让一切重来，接下来只要忍耐就可以。  
对这副言行梅林无可奈何，深恶痛绝又深知终究无法改变。梅林用他新的尖牙撕咬罗马尼得为嘴唇和舌头，直至口腔血的气味将罗马尼从梅林的海潮中唤醒，在被梅林摇晃的视野里，是他拧起眉毛却仍保持着扭曲美感的脸。梅林低声抱怨：“有时候我不得不重新思考，咱俩到底谁是恶魔？”已经泪水涟涟的他的人偶无法辩驳，梅林继续指责：“你太过分了。”

[20:47].  
要等到梅林的新恢复风平浪静，他的庭院的波乱才会停止。又不知过了多久，罗马尼醒来了，眼前是新的、全然陌生的风景，身体一侧酸痛着，仿佛他一直倚靠在低矮秋千的锁链上沉睡，而梅林带给他的一身刺痛烟消云散，像原本就是秋千上的长梦。  
他又来到了哪里？罗马尼原打算起身观察四周，在稍扭头、目光触及斜靠在秋千支架上熟悉的白色身影后……在他完全向美丽的方向转过身体后才真正地惊讶：在另一个秋千上，正与自己并肩而坐的是、小小的身影、有淡色头发的女孩——  
“迦勒底的基列莱特，”梅林发问，玛修抬头望着梅林，从罗马尼的角度只看见她的后脑勺，不过听语气玛修不感到恐惧，她还一无所知，“梅林先生。”  
罗马尼太紧张了，此时才注意到梅林换了一身衣服，不再是教员的运动服或剑道部的白袍，而是一身整齐的白色暗纹正装，这个人还真是喜欢白色呀，里面搭配紫灰色衬衫，即使是变成恶魔，梅林依旧魅力全开教人惊讶。  
盛装的魔鬼宣告道：“喜欢梦中的生活吗？玛修•基列莱特，我接下来要告诉你世界的真面目了喔。”  
“您在开什么玩笑呢？梅林先生。”少女如常回答，这些天的梅林只给她留下喜欢胡来的印象。  
梅林不为女孩的信任所动，保持着残酷的笑容:“小姑娘，”换上陌生人口吻，“不妨看一看四周，你还这样认为吗？”  
玛修缓缓扭头的数秒是罗马尼从地狱回来后最漫长的时间了——他怀抱着被当做陌生人的希望，但最坏的事情一定会发生，因为他们都在魔鬼手里，女孩和罗马尼命运般地四目相对时，罗马尼从她的战栗的眉头和睫毛就认识到绝望的现状了。“您不是已经——已经……”显然玛修记得过去的一切。  
这个很难解释啊。罗马尼自暴自弃地想，碍于一旁的梅林他不能将气氛变得轻率，无法确信梅林是否能像不伤害自己一样不伤害玛修，梅林冷然的目光正地略过玛修头顶，那目光难以形容，看到的但凡是人类一定会没来由地涌起一股恶寒。  
梅林假意咳嗽一声，玛修的注意力移回他身上，恶魔继续提问：“你还打算醒来吗？已逝之人只能在梦里见到喔。”  
“梅林先生是指这里是我的梦境吗？”  
梅林不否认也不首肯，语调又变得柔和：“选择吧。”  
玛修犹豫一会儿，手指攥紧衣摆又捋平：“我……我选择醒来。”听到这个回答罗马尼松一口气，“……但是请晚一点，让我再多做一会梦吧。”说完她转过头看着罗马尼：“您真的是医生吗？——”  
“好问题。”梅林情绪高涨，颀长的手指覆盖住玛修的面庞，当他的手掌移开后，玛修眼睛里的风暴平息了：“保健室的老师……？”接着靠在秋千上沉入睡眠，伴随着“梅林老师怎么会这样想……”的喃喃自语。

玛修没有从他俩面前消失，罗马尼悬着的心脏就无法放下，而方才玛修看到他后年轻的面孔上那副没有任何疑惑只剩下高兴的模样仍在刺痛他，比不安更加强烈得多的伤感快要吞没罗马尼的思考能力了。此时他才顾得上观察四周，原来是一个住宅区的小公园内，四周全是样式乏味的半高公寓，但很显然，不是学校——所在的那个国家——的风格。“这是哪里……？”  
梅林举起双手到教罗马尼误以为他要鼓掌的位置，岂料他抓住罗马尼和玛修的秋千之间的空档儿做了一个引体向上，“这是真正的世界哦，阿基曼君。好了，阿基曼君也想回到我的花园里去，还打算在那里打倒邪恶的我。”梅林眯起眼睛，他看起来邪恶又天真。他像对玛修那样伸手覆盖住罗马尼的脸，指缝间流出浓烈的香气和某种人间的气味……似乎是香草冰淇淋的气味。梅林身上怎会有食物的味道？来不及判断，罗马尼被迫失去意识。

[21:22].  
当罗马尼重新醒来，他的身体反倒沉痛，他将痛苦的肉体支起，原来他并未离开体育馆中梅林的小休息室，还在此处赤裸下半身地睡着了，大腿上沾着不少冰冷的黏液，不过本来就很冰冷，现在的梅林像勉强维持人形的蛇一样，他高兴了就吹出口人味儿的热气，不高兴时就把繁文缛节都省了。  
一包抽纸被扔到罗马尼大腿上，“收拾一下吧。”梅林不知从何处冒出来。  
不得不承认虽然狼狈，这具罗马尼也不知算不算自己的身体的机能已完全恢复了，新的感知令罗马尼感到口渴和疲倦，但在口渴和疲倦中他能判断该做什么。他用梅林给他的纸巾擦去痕迹，梅林绕着他的桌子踱步，炫耀地感慨：如果不是因为罗曼君没有彻底“修复”，我大概看不到罗曼君了——除了来打败我的时候，嘛，不过完整的你的话，也许会更有羞耻心一些。  
罗马尼没有停下手中动作，言语挑衅不足以动摇他，他的心中，实在回味着玛修的事，那才是真正的威胁，梅林凑近他，梅林在发怒，但他为玩乐的兴味吞下愤怒，“罗马尼君只想打败我，多么无情的恋人呀——我只想要拯救这样的罗马尼而已。”恼恨和戏谑交织使他的神色有些扭曲，而这样的脸也仍是美丽的，“我认为我是对的。” 罗马尼为他这副模样有些吃惊，他认识美丽可不止十年岁月，极少见他孩子般认真思考、却又难逃偏执的一面，但他知道、神的声音曾告诉他所以他知道，这才是真正的梅林。或许当年被仙女关进塔时他就是这副表情，连话语也如出一辙：“我认为我没有错。”  
梅林继续说道，比起如同拯救世人的机关而被创造到世间的罗马尼，他才是真正的人类。冰冷的吐息吹动罗马尼鬓角，这是什么渎神的想法？尽管感到荒谬，罗马尼知道不进一步激怒梅林才是正确的做法，他试图安抚梅林，梅林的怒火看起来不是仅仅因为自己，他扔掉纸巾，像摆弄体型庞大的猫那样轻捋梅林脑后的头发，现在的梅林果然像动物更多一些。  
“但我重新来到世间，又不是为了被拯救……”  
“是为了自由，我知道……我正是……”  
“不是哦，不是为了自由，也不是为了爱，只是选择来到世间、承受来到世间的结果而已，……我要成为罗马尼•阿基曼。”  
听了他的话梅林觉得扫兴，但这正是他制作出来的罗马尼是真正的罗马尼的证明，他坐直身体，从罗马尼身上离开，显得他更加喜怒无常。

[00:07].  
罗马尼回忆不起昨夜自己是怎样走回公寓的，梅林几乎要撕碎他的身体，大概梦中的疼痛在醒来后都会成为泡影。  
白天平稳得异常，没有梅林的新的行动，亦无其他异状，罗马尼用闲暇时间思考接下来该何去何从，他实在是缺乏与梅林这般随性的恶魔战斗的经验。午休行将结束，思绪也昏昏沉沉之时，少女的身影光临保健室。下午一点的日光下，她穿过操场的影子是扁扁的圆点，随着脚步拉伸缩回，像具有弹性般。是玛修•基列莱特。  
玛修一语不发，凝视半躺在椅子上仰望天花板的罗马尼，直到他回过神看到自己：“嗯？”  
“保健室老师。”玛修有一种无知无畏的泰然，或这是受到命运指引的镇定自若：“不知为什么，我总觉得该来见您一面，您是什么样的人？”  
罗马尼从椅子里弹出身体，瞬间醒过来，他在担忧，但他要详作无事：“那么——怎么样？失望了吗？”  
“大概有一点儿。”玛修非常敏锐，似乎察觉到眼前陌生人心中不安，她歪着头观察罗马尼表情细小的变化，被她盯住，罗马尼很不自在，不知为何脑中电影般无法停止昨晚引诱梅林的回忆，整个人都僵硬了。


	7. [第六夜].

[17:45•回想].  
午休前阿尔托利亚在学校花坛下独自进食遇到了据说从不在人前食用任何东西的梅林老师，梅林老师的确没有在她面前进食，但这不重要，重要的是梅林老师同她谈起了将来的志向——明明二年级还未过去一半，梅林老师的视角则是二年级已经过去一半了。阿尔托利亚不假思索，告诉梅林她想向职业运动员的方向发展。梅林感慨阿尔托利亚果然还是喜欢挥剑的小女孩，他评价道，阿尔托利亚是他最引以为自豪的学生，除了剑道，其他方面亦同样有天分……似乎唯独读书差一些。阿尔托利亚还未搞明白老师向表达什么，梅林又突然问了一个与志愿毫不相干的问题：你觉得我邪恶吗？  
“……呃？您为什么这么说，老师？”

阿尔托利亚确信自己患有某种隐疾。  
有时她突然被强烈的妄想画面攫住……比如她曾在比赛半途突然看到众人横七竖八地方躺在地上的幻象，或者看到校园外冒出一根硕大无朋、古典风味的塔尖来……虽肉很短暂，她的理性亦知道所见非实，但感性上却连自己也费解地对此缺乏耐性。她为幻觉打断过队员练习，把在场所有人训斥了一顿，还有的时候，当阿尔托利亚看着梅林时，仿佛从老师发丝闪亮的头顶上能够看出两个角来，她认为或许是梅林老师喜好靠着一个高背座椅，长发和椅背连为一体引导视觉了吧？  
梅林老师头上的角并非最近才增加的幻象。在梅林单独召她谈话，却突兀地问出细节是否邪恶，这样的午后，这对犄角的影子，又在阿尔托利亚眼前闪现了。  
阿尔托利亚生来非胆怯之人，为何对此会感到害怕——虽然梅林老师常常鼓励她来日进入业界，可她忧心业界成名后因为隐疾闯祸，或许亦是由于隐疾影响，她不是那么擅于读书，实际上，阿尔托利亚的课业是中上水准，并未太差，只是与闪闪发亮的体育比起来显得平庸可怜罢了。  
[18:23].  
因为早已计划好去请教关于精神方面的事，阿尔托利亚又观察了校医一阵，这个平凡得不能再平凡的上班族，却由于他竟能成为梅林老师唯一的友人，被阿尔托利亚断定藏着秘密：他或许暗中筹措着征服世界；在某次午休时无意瞥见罗马尼的睡颜后，阿尔托利亚又觉得或许罗马尼已经死去了，是个幽灵，她从校医脸上看出随波逐流的沉静，那决不只因进入中年才会有。

阿尔托利亚很谨慎，她知道精神问题若广为人知可能会影响她的业界之路，先要求校医为她保密，且不做记录，在确认此人可以托付后才将一切和盘托出。阿尔托利亚边倾诉边观察罗马尼的表情，中年人没有太多惊讶，他可能见识过更过分的案例。  
校医绞着手指撑在下巴上，饶有兴味地听阿尔托利亚叙述完，后告知她看见的一切都是真的，并且学校中的每个人都有不同的来历，譬如眼前的女孩，曾经是一位失去国家的国王……  
“哈……？您可不要戏弄我，老师，我是认真的。”  
“当然……以上都是我编的。”罗马尼很快恢复成阿尔托利亚想象中应有的样子，解释道：“是为了观察你的反应，你是否能分辨幻觉和真实……这方面的试探吧。”  
而实际上，阿尔托利亚同样是掩饰罢了。听了罗马尼的话后她真正的想法只有惊慌，为什么，校医口中的一切与自己不经意间产生的幻想不谋而合！但她要强作镇定。临走时她告诉罗马尼：“那个应该叫‘女王’，不是国王哦，老师。”阿尔托利亚的反应教罗马尼觉得很有趣，她不是梅林口中不苟言笑的失败统治者，“是国王哦，”他重申，看似为自己的认知辩护：“这个说来话长，想知道为什么的话要再来啊。”  
阿尔托利亚走后罗马尼有些不能平静，这一次……梦的轮回又走到了同一个节点，为何惟有阿尔托利亚，幻术偶尔会在她身上失效？……他想起梅林向他炫耀过戏弄阿尔托利亚，可能女孩受了太多梅林的戏弄，长期浸淫在幻术中，生出了所谓免疫力一样的东西。对素昧平生的少女因为不幸而获取的能力他竟感到羡慕。与阿尔托利亚“联手”的诱惑力，比梅林那湿冷的舌头更需要他咬住下唇忍耐。这是最为稳妥的决策了，但“他”要成为罗马尼•阿基曼，罗马尼•阿基曼不能再心无旁骛地这样做。  
[18:45].  
自从打过照面之后，在这个世界暂且没有什么病症或心理问题的玛修倒是也变得常见了，他们常在午餐时间相见，玛修与自己这样的中年人交流自若，这令罗马尼担心她没有交到朋友，哪怕是虚拟的情境也好，罗马尼希望玛修能过得像她这个年纪的孩子。不过玛修反倒担心罗马尼没朋友，一次罗马尼问她为何对自己感兴趣，玛修如实相告因为罗马尼看起来是外来者，有点可怜，教作为大人的罗马尼哭笑不得。罗马尼回答道，梅林老师不是我的朋友吗？——毕竟所有人看来都是如此。结果年轻女孩认真地反驳了：“我认为您和梅林老师称不上朋友，你们的联系还要更深入，到了即使心有不满也不能坦然地埋怨对方的阶段了。”说完还推了一下眼镜，摆出洞察世事的样子，罗马尼哑口无言。   
罗马尼不禁要震惊于女性的直觉之类的存在，但很快他想起玛修在小女孩时曾长久地陪伴过他，那时他一无所有，也许她对自己的了解留在了冥冥之中——他那股想法变成了“我要保护好玛修，一定。”  
那一天罗马尼问了些异想天开的问题，在玛修眼中倒也不算奇怪，她本就预设罗马尼是奇怪的人，事后回想才意识到，罗马尼太过于大胆了，他从那时起就已没有自我保存的考量。罗马尼问了玛修：“有没有想过眼前的一切，现在的这种生活，一切都是假的……这样的可能性？”  
“没有。为什么会这样想？”  
“呃……不是我啦，是这几天遇到一个同学有这样的……该说是症状吗？还是仅仅是想法，假如这个学校的生活都是假的，我们实际上身处一个类似生存游戏的世界中，做什么都比在这儿要难上许多，玛修会想回到‘真实的’世界吗？”  
连眨眼的时间都没有给出，玛修答道：“不要。”后可能是看到罗马尼眼中流露出得不到爱抚的猫一般的神情令她于心不忍，又补充道：“……不过如果非去不可的话我也不会逃避。”她追问：“罗马尼老师在不在‘真实的世界’里呢？”  
罗马尼被她问住，手指捻着刘海苦思，这是他心中还未有确切结论的话题，他模棱两可地回应：“有的哦，但如果我们来自不同的国度，就不一定能再见了哦。”  
“这样啊。虽然不会逃避，可是要和大家分别就……如果连来自的国家都不一样的话，也可能终生都没有重逢的机会，和生离死别没什么区别了——”  
“不想经历生离死别吗？不经历离别是无法长大的。”这样说完罗马尼又自感轻率，为什么要说这种监护人立场的话？  
“好诈哦，生离死别，是说罗马尼老师根本不打算离开吧。”

几天后玛修就知道了罗马尼口中出现病状的学生是谁，原来的确确有其事，若不是阿尔托利亚问到她这个素昧平生的低年级学生这儿她会以为是罗马尼自己的妄想……还称不上病症。玛修知道阿尔托利亚，阿尔托利亚是已得过两次个人赏，率领校队获得全国冠军的校园名人，大家都认为她之后会平稳地走上职业道路，无论从哪个方面看都不像是会受到精神问题困扰的人。阿尔托利亚问玛修：“我从未在剑道部见过你，觉得你不会有刻板印象才会问：你觉得我们的梅林老师头顶上有角吗？”她伸着食指举过头顶比划：“就是像……恶魔的角。”  
以上对话发生在保健室门口，玛修觉得，部长应该庆幸只有罗马尼老师听到。

[19:33 回想].  
结束部活后已近天黑，同梅林老师谈了未来进路的晚上，微热的、夹着汗水咸味的风把一片广告纸吹上站台，吹到独自等待的阿尔托利亚脚边，发出哗哗的响声。声音吸引阿尔托利亚低头，见上面写的字是“备战！年中大促……”又印刷着许多小格子的商品图片。备战年中大促吗？她正神游天外，想着，备战，期中期末，全国比赛，备战这个、备战那个……人类的一生原来是战场吗？打了这么多场仗，最终只不过是刚刚能够活下去而已。乏味、谨小慎微的人生——自己只是一个凡人而已。她幻想起自己假如真的是个国王，一个搞砸一切的古代国王，为了挽回哪怕一点局面而工作不怠，每天都在做着自己也不确信是否正确的攻城略地，但最终破灭还是降临了，那么所做的一切努力不过是被用来证明“命运”切实存在而已。阿尔托利亚叹息一声，这样的人生也不比眼下好到哪儿去。  
病症切切实实地在发展，阿尔托利亚却无心进一步治疗，她像个旁观者注视着自己的意志被病占据，竟从沉溺病态的过程中得到探索的满足感，享受着病理性的思考。练习期间她没忍住，告诉了梅林——她一直受着梅林的特别指导，告诉了老师最近总是出现幻觉的事。“或许我也是压力太大了。”阿尔托利亚假模假样地感慨，趁她说话的间隙梅林的竹刀挑上她的下巴。“适时休息一下吧。”梅林并没有太紧张，平时他总是把全队获胜的希望压倒爱徒一个人身上，给她加最重的练习量。“你也是爱做梦的年纪，不要绷得太紧了。”  
总觉得梅林老师这句话有破绽，一时之间又说不出所以然的阿尔托利亚，与梅林练习了好半天，流了半身的汗，刘海全数黏在脑门上的时候才迟滞地回答出来：“那个……老师，我已经很久不做梦了。不是您想得那样，我们这些小孩连犯一点微乎其微的错也不被允许，否则就还有更可怕的在前头，结果也不过是成为您这样的大人……”她用脖子上的毛巾擦拭着额头，边思索，突然被灵感的闪电击中了，愣了一下后阿尔托利亚记起必须维持住手里动作，避免被明察秋毫的老师看出异状，虽然她知道梅林已经看穿了，她发现她真的从不做梦！不知道从什么时候起——仿佛已是生来如此，脑中却清晰地有着古代国王、骑士长、王后……和从未见过的梦的概念。  
“怎么了？”梅林问。  
“没什么，发现我也没有想象得那么疲倦而已，对了，老师，您呢？您做梦吗？”  
被问了如此唐突的问题，梅林都没有流露出自然而然的“哈？”的回应，维系着他的坦然和游刃有余：“我是不做梦的哦。”这份固执的坦然之间，阿尔托利亚又看见了角的幻影，从额头的位置穿出，长度已超过梅林的头部的长度，而梅林转头的细微动作也更像他的颈椎承受了比头颅更重的一副骨骼的重量一样，这一幕持续了超过十秒才消退，阿尔托利亚心下战栗，这个全校最有勇气的女孩竟然想要逃跑。  
回到休息区后阿尔托利亚开始逐个问空闲的部员他们是否做梦，若没有是从什么时候开始，虽然众人均很困惑，好在出于对校园名人的宽容他们都认真思考并回答，果然是阿尔托利亚预想得那样。

恰在阿尔托利亚犹豫是不是要再次去保健室之时，在走廊上遇到了玛修•基列莱特，阿尔托利亚知道这个女孩，不知为何她总觉得女孩是特别的，她的私服总是像和那个神秘的保健室老师从同个店里买的，而她又甚少光临保健室。  
阿尔托利亚原打算问同样的问题。你觉得我们的世界是假的吗？你做过梦吗？玛修脸上那副无意打扰名人而打算快速离去的平静点燃了阿尔托利亚的焦躁，先吸引住这个陌生人吧……说点冲击性的话好了，于时她改口问道：你见过梅林老师头顶的角吗？  
玛修被吓了一跳，阿尔托利亚将女孩的困惑擅自理解为被自己吸引，愿意听自己的原委，如此就已足够。“那个……”女孩表现出为她着想的温柔，“要说梅林老师的奇闻异事的话这里可不是好地方，保健室的老师和你们的梅林老师很熟悉……”  
“没、没关系的！”与梅林老师很熟悉的罗马尼从门口探头出来，“对那家伙的评价好坏我都听了很多，多到完全记不住也无法说出来，那么，潘德拉贡同学，可以把你的症状好好说一遍了吗？”

阿尔托利亚复述了她的所见，又增加了部分关于梅林的角的细节，既已被听到也没什么可隐瞒的，她再次拜托罗马尼，不要告诉别人特别是梅林老师，解释是担心影响后续的赛程和升学。  
“那如果我告诉你你的幻想是真的呢？”  
阿尔托利亚内心一片冷静，在理性深处她从不否认所见一切真实的可能性，而连自己也没意识到这点：在听到罗马尼老师的话后的第一反应，是怎样去“表现”惊讶。这转瞬即逝的迟疑已被罗马尼捕捉。阿尔托利亚未来得及开口，罗马尼又故伎重演：“我开玩笑的，只是想确认你的反应，请放心，潘德拉贡同学，我不会告诉任何人，特别是梅林老师。”他表示阿尔托利亚的理由是正当合理的。女孩玻璃般清澈的双眼藏不住秘密，罗马尼看出它们在说：你也与我相同。二人几乎将上次的对话重复一遍，而意味大不相同，沉睡的阿尔托利亚的某些已成为身体机能的战斗直觉越过阿尔托利亚的梦与罗马尼缔结某种盟约。  
阿尔托利亚到底曾经为王，女孩离开后罗马尼想，她是被培养出的专职的君王，直觉和条件反射会先她的思想做出正确的判断，而这些正确的道路与她的真正的认同可能是相冲突的。阿尔托利亚她一定曾渡过痛苦的岁月——抑或这种强韧的判断力使她甚至无法认识到痛苦是“痛苦”……这就是梅林的杰作吗？那家伙真是从很久以前就开始冒犯着神明啊。  
[20:13].  
阿尔托利亚来过的当日下班，对罗马尼数日以来的行为未做任何干预的梅林出现在罗马尼的通勤路上，准确来说是拦住去路。梅林开来一辆造型颇为张狂的车，搞得路过的学生们议论纷纷，只有罗马尼知道只要梅林愿意，开直升机来也可以。那是一部珍珠白色的敞篷车，反光闪耀着不同的粉红，又似乎透出紫藤色，内饰均是鲜红的，与梅林本人给罗马尼的印象很接近。梅林把车横停在罗马尼面前，罗马尼只能照他的意愿做，除了不会死之外，其他的一切可不能保证。  
“这里的一切都是我的。”梅林发动的同时告诫罗马尼：“阿基曼君是选择和大家一起共同承担，还是由阿基曼君一个人承担？”  
这段车程很长，过于长了，罗马尼惊讶于梅林的世界里天地如此广阔，且车程并未选择通常的道路，当梅林的车第一次穿过超市，罗马尼还感到新奇，扭头四处观望，到后来梅林又穿过幼儿园甚至好几个民宅，罗马尼的心渐渐麻木，气流将梅林的发梢吹到他睫毛上也不能教他揉眼了。冗长的路程终于结束，罗马尼发现自己被带到一个异想天开的所在。  
此处最为突出的事一座高耸入云、墙壁光滑的塔，临着湖面矗立，可怜的梅林，罗马尼想，被关得太久，对建筑的认知只剩下各种贫瘠的塔尖了吗？一座细细的桥通向它，桥面极为狭窄，仅够并排通过两人。淡红色的天空，淡红色的湖面，令罗马尼忘记时间，他猜测是清晨的可能大于是傍晚。  
梅林示意罗马尼向塔的方向走，自己则在身后跟着，罗马尼只能照做，在一阵从身后吹向二人脊背、就初夏而言清凉得过分的风中梅林解开他一直编起来的发辫，他的脸很快被发丝淹没。  
梅林叫住罗马尼，扔给他一把细剑，抓在手中沉重、冰冷的质地，使罗马尼立刻明白货真价实的钢铁与练习用的赝品不同。罗马尼试了一下用力挥动它，这对他而言还有些生涩。此时他看见满头长发的梅林不知从何处也拿出一把相似的细剑来，自己握在手中——梅林跳跃起来，动作太快了，该说不愧是梅林，他凭借作为兽类本能的攻击性向罗马尼突刺，罗马尼勉强接住这一击，幸而是细剑，若是更大一些的剑，他熟悉的梅林喜好使用的那一种，可能还来不及挥起来。罗马尼知道他二人的体能差距，眼前的对峙持续不了太久。梅林的压迫感真可怕啊，不倚靠魔力的话凭自己是无法突破的，梅林的脸愈加迫近，罗马尼的手腕开始颤抖，他已使出有生之年最大的力量，还以为足够把剑身磨出火花，结果连刀刃也没有卷——他走神了！片刻间梅林什么也没做，仅收回他的腕力，罗马尼由于惯性向他抵御梅林力量的斜侧面倒去……瞬间他看到原来这狭窄的桥栏杆间隙很大，足够他这样的成年男子摔进脚下方才无论怎样狂风大作都平静得仿佛凝固的粉色的水里。  
梅林闪电般地拽住罗马尼的后衣领，使他脱险，像拎一只猫般轻巧，此时吹来一阵风竟让死去的粉色湖面活了过来，罗马尼总被身处的奇境吸引而忘记自己正置身危险之中。梅林喜怒无常，他的脸凑得非常近，直至鼻尖碰到鼻尖，面上露出感怀的神色来，抚摸着罗马尼的面颊叹息道：“我害怕罗曼君离开我，罗曼君掉下去会怎样呢？我知道……我知道。”他的嘴角扭曲起来，“罗曼君如果是‘完整的’，反正也会离开我。”在梅林情绪变幻中罗马尼倒是发挥了本性中冷血的一面，找准梅林沉醉的机会从他手臂中抽身，罗马尼不再问“这是哪儿？”世界之外的地方比世界更多！  
梅林因罗马尼的沉默而沉默，快步追上罗马尼，赶到他前面，从石头小门走进白色的塔楼。高塔内侧，钢铁的楼梯沿着塔壁一圈圈地盘旋至顶，或许是上楼过程太无聊，梅林再次讲起他的那位学生的往事，主要内容是悔过他在阿尔托莉亚身上搞砸了，有一点极淡的懊恼，更多是因为不了解而平静，他终究不是真正的人类。梅林说起阿尔托莉亚时至今日还是有点儿抗拒自己，那份抗拒似乎已渗入女孩的血液和头发丝，在这个梦的空间里也延续着，成为师徒二人最后的羁绊……已经听过无数遍的罗马尼无法兴趣高涨，只想着外面怎么样了，眼前的风景不会是毁灭后的世界吧？摔倒时贴近水面的瞬间一丝水的凉意也感觉不到。梅林毫不介意罗马尼的心又飞去哪里，自语道：我又搞砸了吗？恍惚了一会他正色道，我要拯救罗马尼君。  
塔顶的平层没有窗户，只有廊柱，四面透风，能够看到整个煦暖色的阔大的湖面。  
梅林的发梢被吹落进罗马尼眼睛里，罗马尼忍住刺痛回答：我不认为自己是悲剧人物。  
任何有用的信息都未能交换，亦未能达成任何共识。二人原路返回，包括来时穿过建筑物的路径，回程总是比来路短一些，一路无话。


	8. [第七夜].

[19:26].  
阿尔托莉亚和玛修成为了朋友。  
阿尔托莉亚说给玛修的秘闻比说与保健室罗马尼老师的要多得多，主要内容是她的病症有了哪些变化，以及她对梅林老师和各部员的观察。有一天她向玛修说起来自己打算与梅林老师决斗的秘密，把玛修惊得目瞪口呆，反问她为何不将这种危险的冲动告诉罗马尼老师。金发部长还显得颇为得意：保健室老师不会懂的。她边说这个边双目轻瞑，沿着花坛边缘行走。  
在玛修眼中，同情暂时还归集在梅林老师这一方，就要由于阿尔托利亚的病症而遭遇无妄之灾……至少是无妄的劳累的梅林老师，她已知道阿尔托利亚是钻牛角尖的性格，而尚且不知阿尔托利亚许多地方其实承自梅林老师，只是阿尔托利亚如今被梦境封印的部分经历让她深知独自承受一切是不行的，这份痛切的认知已传达进潜意识里。  
“不行，不要告诉保健室老师。”阿尔托利亚突然睁眼，一脸深思熟虑的神情告诫玛修，她不希望惊扰一个可怜的中年人，他反正无法理解，思考一会儿，阿尔托利亚又补充道，也许老师能理解，他看起来心思细腻，不过他无法改变什么。  
接下来阿尔托利亚想玛修倾诉了一大通“精神紧张”使她看见了什么：她曾是国王，阿尔托利亚强调道，国王，不是女王，保健室老师是对的，是一个由于自身过失国家覆灭了的国王，作为诅咒，她变得无法死去，不断地在为挽救故国和人民而在黄泉路上徘徊，直到在这条路上遇到一个新的人，她才成为现在的她。  
玛修不以刻板印象看待任何人，这是她的温柔，因而她被阿尔托利亚的异想天开吸引，也觉得有趣多过惊讶，她追问道：“那个人拯救了你吗？”半开玩笑地。  
“不是的。”阿尔托利亚回答，她仿佛要说出什么认真的话来了，停下脚步，玛修也随她一块停下脚步，一群麻雀从电线杆上飞起，像音符脱离曲谱，映衬眼前不易察觉却荒谬脱轨的一切。“不是的，如果时光倒流，我还是得去拯救他们，把自己搞得一团糟，哪怕永远在时间的夹缝中迷失，我不需要‘被拯救’——不如说即使失败成我这样，也同样有不想被拯救的这份自尊哪。”说这话的阿尔托利亚简直拿出了居合的气势，玛修相信她有做演说家、乃至国王的潜力，一番豪言完全达到了战前演说的水准。  
“那个人没有拯救我，而是指出我的错误所在：我一厢情愿，认为自己在创造人人幸福的国度，却忘记子民亦与我同样，有不追求幸福的权利……不追求幸福的权利、知其不可为而为之的权利，这就是生而为人的自由啊。”见小听众目瞪口呆，显然进入不了自己斑斓破碎的精神世界，阿尔托利亚话锋一转，从容易的开始：“我觉得梅林老师在做同样的事，因为我的一切都是他负责教导，没有人比我更了解他，我打算劝谏他。”说完隔空做了个挥剑的动作，凭她这股气势，连路过的猫都猜到她要决斗，吓得从墙顶上掉下来。  
起先玛修出于理性，怜悯梅林老师莫名被阿尔托利亚这样热情起来势不可挡的人当成假想敌，此刻她更为阿尔托利亚忧心，人人都说梅林老师是从不发怒的，那只是没有人见过的缘故，如果他要第一次发怒呢？作为和平主义者玛修拿不定主意是否该为友人保密，还是告诉罗马尼她的病状恶化了。

玛修把罗马尼看得简单，也把梅林看得简单，她只是更镇静的孩子，在她的年纪因为这份镇静惹人怜爱。当学妹问起全国冠军阿尔托利亚和顾问老师梅林谁比较强时，罗马尼猜到注定发生的事又发生了。玛修说她认为部长比较强，部长有完胜同等级男选手的记录，而梅林老师虽说经验丰富，究竟远离赛场已久……似乎每个刚认识梅林的人都会这样想，而终被“不，还是梅林老师比较强”的现实打败。  
罗马尼已不便前往剑道部，但他还是决计探访。梅林破天荒又意料之内地没有找他的麻烦，看上去在忙着指导一批新入部的学生，这其中有那个前次以来出现过的，罗马尼熟悉的身影。是“转学生”藤丸立香。立香习以为常地回头望了校医一眼，双目平静如枯井，给罗马尼一种他已知晓一切的错觉。  
一切都就位了。  
务必劝阿尔托利亚放弃决斗不可，罗马尼想，梅林已不同往日，他不确信他对引以为自豪的弟子的想法是否改变，在那个白色的塔上谈起她时梅林充满寂寥和像尖刺般细微的愤怒，他无法确认阿尔托利亚在梅林的私人幻觉花园中死去会造成什么结果，若换成自己死去反倒没什么好担心的，最坏的结果无非是再来一遍，似乎由自己替代阿尔托利亚去决斗是最优解，尽管自己什么都不会，不论是剑道，还是与战斗有关的一切，罗马尼隔着手套摸到硬硬的戒指，但自己亦并非一无所有，或许不要替阿尔托利亚做决定比较好，她是个值得信赖的孩子，不应就这样排除出去，最好他们能谈一下。  
[20:14]  
在例行向保健室老师反馈精神紧张问题的下午，身形精悍、总是一丝不苟地盘梳着金发的少女、最近也是保健室常客的校园名人告诉罗马尼：我与梅林老师之间没有“爱与和平”，故无意用和平方式解决，她有意把“爱”的音节发得很重，这个答复吧自诩大人的罗马尼吓得脊背一阵冷汗，在此之前是罗马尼劝诫阿尔托利亚“大人之间可以更缓和地解决。”表示她对梅林有任何不满自己可以代为交涉。  
阿尔托利亚最终拒绝了，理由是与梅林交涉行不通，梅林就是那样的人——若罗马尼真的认识他，必会认同这一点——想改变梅林老师心意非决斗不可。罗马尼不置可否，最后变成承诺由自己代为决斗的结果。  
[20:39]  
由于罗马尼在体育运动上毫无建树，阿尔托利亚不得不对他先进行点儿特训，实际上是应罗马尼自己的要求，大人和孩子的区别之一就是能够放得下自尊心，他使小部长同意由作为弱者的自己代为决斗的理由是她迄今为止都是一个好孩子，应免于做违背好孩子履历的事。阿尔托利亚为罗马尼赤子般的勇气折服，愿从此把每天的看诊时间变成额外教学，很快连午休时间都搭上了。  
人所不知地，阿尔托利亚喜欢教导他人，且与长久作为指导者的梅林风格不同，与她自己拿疾风骤雨般的临场风格亦迥异，意外地充满耐心。实际上这是阿尔托利亚以同情的眼光看待保健室老师的缘故，她甚至猜测梅林老师是否用他那独特的交涉方式向罗马尼暗中施压？“什么都瞒不过你。” 罗马尼只好如此回答。阿尔托利亚随即如实相告：保健室老师的力量和协调感均错过黄金时期了，特别是腰部使不上劲，训练也没有用，不妨我多教您些瞒得过内行人眼睛、输得体面些的技巧吧。  
尽管心中早已预设好结果，真的听到的罗马尼还是感到了沮丧。

阿尔托利亚是在梅林的学校（花园）内你所能见到的最有责任感的女孩了，这点为剑道部的部员们人所共知。富有责任感的剑道部年轻部长在对其新弟子罗马尼•阿基曼的能力做出判断后，已当即决定按原计划由自己向身上疑云盘桓的梅林老师发出挑战。仅仅是保健室老师的罗马尼对风云人物的决策一无所知，同时未曾通过观察猜测到半分，还是玛修跑来告诉他的。  
[21:21]  
在这个考试结束、迫近暑假的下午，夏季学期与冬季不同，没有圣诞和新年的种种活动，学生们正集体无聊中，听说剑道部长要向学园知名神秘人物梅林老师挑战的他们一传十十传百，向剑道部活动室蜂拥而去。作为活动室的小体育馆无法容纳如此数量的学生们，不少人站在道场外圈，并迫使原本可以坐着的部员们也站起身来。  
对此毫不知情的罗马尼至此还满心期待阿尔托利亚教给他的“有气势的认输技巧”能派上用场。  
罗马尼与玛修跑着赶到时，场馆下已围了数圈学生，很难挤进去，阿尔托莉亚和梅林站在他们中央，可活动范围不大，这反倒给了旁人一种二人一种站在舞台中央的错觉……不，并非二人，被梅林的身躯遮住，还有一个不高的身影，似乎阿尔托莉亚要先与一位部员决斗，之后才轮到老师。  
涌入的大量观看学生并不熟知罗马尼与梅林的友情，无人像前几次那样为罗马尼腾出一条惹人注目的小径来，罗马尼边在心中暗暗感谢陌生人，边顶住他们的抱怨拨开人群前进。  
那个身影果然是上次看到的藤丸立香。  
擅于玩弄人心，不愧是梅林——正如此感慨的罗马尼，被梅林从人群中识出：“哎呀——阿基曼老师。”阿尔托莉亚和藤丸循声望向自己，阿尔托莉亚显出担忧的神色，罗马尼猜或是她能见众人所不能见的缘故：她正看着自己虽不能看到但知道他们挺立于梅林脑门上的所在。可怜的阿尔托莉亚，由于经年累月地被梅林戏弄，对他的幻术产生了类似免疫的效果，她总能若隐若现地看到一点儿真实。  
梅林的目光宛若聚光灯，当他望向罗马尼，在场的学生们无不望向罗马尼，重重目光汇成巨大压迫力。“怎么样？阿基曼老师也想参加我们夏夜的宴会吗？”此时时间已过下午五点，但无疑离“夜”还远。  
梅林的压迫力对罗马尼已不算什么，他心中做好过最坏打算，在层层叠叠的目光中他接住梅林抛来的竹刀，经过一段时间的训练，罗马尼能以很好的姿态接住竹刀了，这个动作引发了众人以为保健室老师竟有两下子的一阵欢呼。  
罗马尼摆好架势，梅林玩味地观察着他，老于剑道的梅林当然看穿罗马尼还是老样子，他甚至没有脱去保健室的白大褂，里面是承自迦勒底风味的黑色紧身T恤。梅林自己则一如往常地穿着白色剑道服，没带护具，使二人在服装上看起来还挺相称。  
梅林示意藤丸放下竹刀，学生们又为梅林老师的亲自上阵发出一阵欢呼。  
“我来做阿基曼老师的对手，因为你们……其他人，不知道阿基曼老师的柔弱之处，只有我不会让阿基曼老师受伤。”梅林停下略一思索，又重复一遍：“我不会让阿基曼君受伤的。”  
千里眼也无法随时自恋地观察自身，故梅林对此尚不知情：自己已完全释放了恶魔之姿，在罗马尼眼中、在他最为介意的小弟子眼中——阿尔托莉亚为之倒吸一口冷气，她看见梅林的眼睛在日光下也毫无畏惧地红得发亮了，或许连日光也是他的梦中的日光。罗马尼意识到，梅林正如同一个大型人工智能般控制着这个梦中世界的一切，或说梅林已成为在他的庭院范围内的神，支配他的庭院的一切运转，如今还分出一部分机能输出他过于热烈的情绪波动。神明……神明是罗马尼熟知的，作为神明存在理应公允，梅林却并未也不打算放弃他的喜怒，将之灌输给每一位他的宇宙里的客人……甚至，他正是为此而试图成为神。  
恶魔、恶魔、恶魔。只有罗马尼一人可见的杜鹃停在他的心弦上，唱道。  
在几乎要扬起尘土的欢快喧嚣声中。  
[21:44].  
梅林不像阿尔托莉亚般以居合开局，他用竹刀那圆钝的剑尖瞄准了罗马尼一会儿，一跃而起地冲过去斩击，但知道这点没什么意义，罗马尼当然招架不住，不，该说是“更”招架不住。梅林弹跳的冲力、手腕的力量均很强劲，即使是阿尔托莉亚接下这一击也会退出场外的吧。因为试图用阿尔托莉亚交给的体面的迎击方式，罗马尼被当场掀翻……手腕也由于抓住承载这一打击的竹刀而扭伤——当罗马尼支撑身体从地板上爬起时确认了这一点。  
学生们对罗马尼老师意料之中的惨败毫无同情，面露麻木的喜悦之色为梅林的华丽一击鼓起掌。  
罗马尼早已什么都不介意，颜面更是不介意中的不介意，所幸除了手腕没受其他伤，还能够顺利站起。他知道只要第一击没有倒下就足够挫减梅林的锐气。  
见罗马尼不打算放弃，而今已非新生的恶魔眼中和嘴角漏出些许失望。仿佛为了给不再能够拿起竹刀的罗马尼呼应般，梅林轻轻把手中的竹刀搁在地板上。学生们不知道梅林打算做什么，但他们知道梅林老师变幻莫测，总不会教他们失望。众人像等待下一幕戏剧。  
一切似都在罗马尼的意料之中，又或者罗马尼已惯于强迫自己在具有读心能力的梅林面前停止思考。若方才就简单地一决胜负的话，未免太快，不符合梅林惯常的趣味。罗马尼在梅林赤色的目光和观众们的目光中走向梅林，输给梅林又不是什么丢人的事，这些可怜的蠢货们有谁知道他们面临怎样的生存危机？梅林的脚步移动一步，罗马尼的也跟着挪动一步脚步，天花板上的日光灯在远去，渐渐收成一枚将二人笼罩在内的圆形光斑，起初罗马尼还以为是自己产生了幻觉。  
“比试剑道对阿基曼老师不公平。”梅林清清嗓子，不太在乎地发表见解：“我知道我们阿基曼君不懂这个，不仅如此，我们换成投篮决斗阿基曼君一样会输，所以……”边说着，梅林两手拢成筒状摆在下巴下方——直到他唱出声，罗马尼才意识到只照耀着二人的圆光灯不是幻觉、至少不是自己一人的幻觉。  
“……你的眼睛牵动我的心……”梅林唱下去“……眼神将我刺穿……”  
比起思考梅林的用意，接下梅林新的一击的考虑对罗马尼而言更为紧迫  
“……只是一个少女……”梅林继续唱道。  
我可不是少女。罗马尼压住心中愠怒，他在有限的舞台上寻觅，只找到不久之前被自己扔下的竹刀，罗马尼重新捡起它，倒着握住，以柄作为话筒。当他抬起头时，豁然见站立围观的学生们均坐了下来，环绕二人周围的景色在梅林的几句歌声中大为变化，由明亮转为昏暗，学生们落座在绿色丝绒椅子而不再是体育馆的塑料凳子里，观众席层层叠叠地推得很高，且还在层层叠叠地继续向上增高！连剧院也要造成塔的形状吗？该说不愧是梅林啊——体育馆原地变成了剧院，一个狭小高耸、如尖塔一样逼仄的剧院，在梅林的歌声中，它还要完成最后的化妆。  
“我要让你在活着时爱上我——从此走上爱的不归路……”一切的主使者沉浸在自己的表演中。不得不承认梅林多才多艺，演唱虽略显生涩，但大体像其人一样飘逸，被拉入剧场的观众与其说为梅林的技巧意乱神迷，不如说被新鲜事为吸引而完全没发现环境变化。罗马尼注意到，随着梅林的演唱，他亦为自己变幻华丽的演出服，原本空着的手中握住了一支话筒，自己却仍穿着保健室出来的一身，包括突兀的软底鞋，手握捡来的竹刀……是因为自己没法“在活着时爱上（认同）梅林”吗？  
当梅林一曲唱完，剧院看起来完成了变幻，只有不合时宜的保健室老师保持原样、保持上一个梦中的行头。那双红眼睛看起来更兴奋了，换了一首曲继续唱下去。  
“让我背板你渡过疾风骤雨的夜吧——”  
梅林注视他的挑战者，示意他加入。此时的罗马尼，发现自己连担忧都担忧得疲倦了，以一种麻木的勇气踏入恶魔的步调。  
“我只愿获得飞翔的自由。”罗马尼接下去唱道。  
“只有我能给你自由！”  
“你能给我——自由？”  
两人你来我往，当梅林唱时，他幻化出的剧场灯光愈发明亮，粉色花瓣旋转飘落，带来的令人沉醉的梅林那股标志性的香气愈发浓郁，而当罗马尼唱时，周遭一切就变得暗淡，从昏暗的舞台照明里看去，原本就处于暗处的观众们仿佛变得虚无。在罗马尼的回合内，舞台上飘飘洒洒的花瓣落下得就少很多，甚至一度消失。罗马尼明白了“决斗”的意味：他要唱下去，如必要多唱几曲。  
“直到生命尽头，一个人独舞——”  
他要唱下去。

[22:36].  
观众中传出微小的骚动，有人发现新的异状：“天花板在变化！”“我也看到了。”无人知道眼前的景象意味着什么。梅林的幻术在褪却，他的吊着丝绒，包着金色边框的梦之剧院的穹顶背后是迦勒底风格的苍白色天花板。  
罗马尼唱完，无人鼓掌的谢幕显得很寂寥，——人们都在大会议室椅子上睡着了。原来这里是大会议室，玛丽正是埋骨于此，玛修也险些在此丧命，选择在这儿唱什么与死神恋爱，梅林可真是狂妄。他环视四周，七扭八歪地躺着的观众们身上的制服亦已隐去，露出原本的迦勒底的制服，大部分员工很年轻，身着具有梅林风格配色的制服也没有违和感。低头一看，自己手中的竹刀竟然仍是竹刀。  
趁罗马尼恍惚之时，梅林闪现至他身后低语道：“你的琥珀之剑呢？”  
罗马尼本能地抚摸了一下指环，隔着手套，金属坚硬冰冷的质地恰似可以仰仗的神的光辉，他随即安心了不少。可以挥霍魔力的话我早就揍扁你了，罗马尼心想，他知道梅林听得见，这是回答。梅林却扳过他的下巴意欲接吻，罗马尼假意顺从，梅林压抑已久，把他吮吸得天旋地转，在被梅林挑动的海潮中罗马尼仍在用余光寻找着——同时他要压抑住这个念头，它不能在梅林那双审视的眼睛下显形，他脑中只剩下“不要被看出来”一个具现化的念头。梅林蛮横的亲吻中正在倾吐出他对此有怨。  
大会议室横陈的众人中，并没有那个紫色少女的身影。


	9. [第七夜].下

那些为了梅林梦中的舞台演出效果洒下的花瓣和七彩透明的闪片，它们竟是真实存在的。在一切归于平静火仍飘飘洒洒地降落在礼堂那久未打扫积满灰尘的地板上。迦勒底的礼堂自打雷夫策划的爆炸后由于缺乏物资和反正用不上的缘故一直没要完全修复，许多方才出现的舞台效果本不应有。罗马尼此时才想起来。不是投射，不是幻术，而是实实在在地从方才的梦中投注入现实，一枚亮片还压住罗马尼总是翘起的小束头发，立于此地的自己大概是较大的亮片这样的存在吧？不论如何，他庆幸玛修不在此地。见不驯服的恋人变得泰然，梅林冷然发出嘲笑：“阿基曼，梦并不完全是虚无的存在，也反映一部分现实，请不要忘记这一点。”  
一直被罗马尼误认为是通过颅骨传来的自己过快的心跳声的混响的某种杂音，随着罗马尼得空平息呼吸、慢慢从中剥离。它也是真切存在的，并自礼堂外来，越来越近。

迦勒底是一幢宛如巨兽盘亘在冰雪之地的无法想象的超大型建筑，当初建立它就如同无人之境新建一个小小的世界般，尽管有许多工作人员、响应召唤而来后选择现世的英灵人数也随着时间增长，迦勒底这个神秘机构的内部仍有许多空置的房间——和藏着许多秘密。玛修在这样一间知名的秘密房间内醒来。不止一个员工曾指认这里藏着往日的幻影，为了驱散这种传闻她成年前的负责人罗马尼•阿基曼医生生前……似乎称其为已逝之人为时尚早，种种迹象表明他在世间尚存吐息……这个人尚在时有意破除传闻，打算在这个房间办派对，而此刻的不久之前，玛修却在这里目击了罗马尼。  
她不确信是梦境还是现实，甚至不敢确定打那之后过去了多久，真的是“不久之前”吗？眼前藤丸立香横陈的睡姿、竟然开着的房间门和门外一片黯淡和死寂教玛修明白出了什么严重的状况。迦勒底曾是不眠之城，实行全天的轮班制，自打玛修降生在此地至今她还未见过机构如此寂静的模样。  
玛修向外寻找，果然目之所及每个人均以歪歪扭扭躺着或其他无法形容的姿态被拉拽进了不自主的睡眠。阿尔托利亚是被玛修推门的摩擦声唤醒的，玛修一路能遇到的所有人中，仅有阿尔托利亚睡眠较浅，到了能够受外界刺激醒来的程度。是阿尔托利亚告诉玛修她认为所发生事故的来龙去脉与梅林有关——在她完全清醒之后，并建议玛修现在就去寻找梅林，阻止他。说不定能顺便拯救某个意想不到之人。  
在广袤的寂静无声中，发出的响动十分容易辨认，二人很快摸到发生过爆炸事故的礼堂，隔着墙壁传出的声音还让女孩们迟疑了一会儿，里面听起来居然在……唱歌？  
确认唱歌实质是那两个人争执的一种形式后，阿尔托利亚推开礼堂的门。

正在台上站着的是消失已久的罗马尼和梅林无误——连阿尔托利亚都不能确定眼前的身影真的是梅林，还是仅仅与梅林看起来一模一样而已。他还是惯常打扮，脱去那身多余的白袍子，露出纤长却紧实、和脸不协调的一双胳膊来，而他的神态。动作均让阿尔托利亚感到陌生，还不如他身侧被认为死去已久的男人有实感，起码他身上没改变得天翻地覆。“罗马尼先生！”——阿尔托利亚记着老师说过迦勒底的医生不喜欢被称呼姓氏，她出于感慨呼唤道，但罗马尼显得很为难，并不为重逢喜悦，似乎更希望二人不要靠近——女剑士更确定这个年轻人就是如假包换的罗马尼，并第一时间采纳罗马尼的见解，换了一个戒备的姿态，用胳膊拦住玛修进一步冒进。  
梅林转而面向阿尔托利亚。“哎呀，”带着顽劣的而已笑道：“我后悔以前戏弄我可爱的弟子太多次了，搞到你对我的把戏太熟悉，我猜到过是你。”梅林边说边拔出一把剑。罗马尼盯着梅林的动作，他脱去外套，没有携带他的魔杖，腰间更没有挂剑鞘或任何同类物件，剑的确是从空气中拔出的，好在那只是梅林惯常使用的剑，没有掏出什么措手不及的宝贝来。  
梅林的惯用剑比阿尔托利亚的名剑要纤细一些，是单双手使用均可的类型。它在长出恶魔的角的主人手中，当被他握紧时，剑身发出如他本人一样冰冷的粉色光晕，力道放松时则回复金属的本来面目——如同指示一般。  
距离站在门口的少女们还有一截距离，梅林极不绅士地率先拔剑，掀起一股气浪，玛修忙伸手护住裙摆，幸好她身旁的阿尔托利亚没有做同样的事，一个老于此道的剑士，眼睛永远优先盯住对手，魔力的气流卷起阿尔托利亚的额发。气流中裹挟的一个剑锋而来，阿尔托利亚对老师的习惯很熟悉，用手肘将玛修护在身后，示意她切勿前进，继而向侧后跳起躲避，不幸的裙摆随着身体旋转如花朵一样绽开，并因此被剑气削去很大一块裙摆，落地时她曲起一条腿，一手撑住地板，伸直的另一条腿，鞋底在地板上刮出一条白色弧线。堪称明智的转体，阿尔托利亚一举绕至梅林身后，并使梅林接踵而来的第二击消散在空气中，然而——阿尔托利亚从未低估老师的敏捷程度，一切意料之中地难以抵御，尽管她反手握剑横挡住梅林自上而下的劈斩，并以最快的反应变更站姿为有利的双手握剑，勉强抵挡成功，很快肩膀和手腕均传来一阵锐利的酸痛，教阿尔托利亚明白自己的动作比起老师还是太迟，眼下只能从其他方面突破了。  
在对峙的间隙阿尔托利亚竭尽所能地望了尚处于观战状态的罗马尼一眼，向他传达自己撑不了太久的讯息，罗马尼立刻明白过来。  
罗马尼奔向玛修，玛修没时间沉浸在重逢的惊喜或幻梦中，罗马尼急切的行动使她进一步相信这就是真正的罗马尼。罗马尼告诉玛修，你快去找藤丸君来，只有藤丸能唤醒你的——不，唤醒加拉哈德，然后再随便摘一个会使剑的人来，两个更好，阿尔托利亚不乐观。虽不能马上理解罗马尼的缘由，经验告诉玛修他的判断总比自己和阿尔托利亚可靠，罗马尼永远是可靠的人。她点点头，正打算马上执行，罗马尼又拉住她。罗马尼建议玛修从看台上面的门出去，他知道梅林看得到一切，未曾真正被阿尔托利亚牵制，但看台上还有不少沉眠中的人，黑暗的环境无法辨别其中有多少战力，但越多人醒来，对梅林越不利，若他们直接死去，则梅林构筑的梦境世界会失衡，穿过越多人的路越能够保护玛修，阿尔托利亚如果不倒下，那么只要带藤丸来这里就足够，一把好剑胜过剑技，就像枪终会胜过剑，以及……罗马尼心中承认他有打发玛修远离战场的私心，因为与阿尔托利亚不同，玛修是活着的人，罗马尼脱下手套，抚摸那枚金属，当他陷于自我怀疑时总是这么做。接下来梅林怎样对待他，他都愿意当做命运接受。  
“师父啊，”阿尔托利亚向梅林发问，她无暇顾及罗马尼的具体安排，唯一能做的就是争取时间，“如果你想要罗马尼先生，他现在已经在这里，只要你肯捕捉就会属于你，你这家伙还想要些什么，才会变成这般模样？”女孩全身发力，喊得也格外大声些，与他两剑身涌出的魔力对撞发出的嗡鸣声混在一起，有一种振聋发聩的错觉。剑与剑稍有摩擦便迸出火星，她继续问道：“罗马尼先生会为你的作为感到痛苦，进而离开你。”  
不愧是率直的王，正气凛然地喊出的话语，罗马尼在旁听了感到羞耻不已，梅林很坦荡：“那又如何？罗马尼君又不是没有离开过。”恶魔加重了些力道，仍是单手的姿态，阿尔托利亚看起来很吃力了，但梅林似乎不打算一次打垮她，趁机倾吐心意，说了些对罗马尼也不会说的话：  
“可怜的阿尔托利亚，如你所见，我爱着罗马尼君。”  
阿尔托利亚吞了口口水，比起从梅林嘴里吐出爱字，更不乐意自己被称为“可怜的”。  
“……我也爱你，对你们的爱是不一样的。”梅林以居高临下的姿态继续宣布：“罗马尼君可不是一个好的恋人，罗马尼君的一言一行、和他度过如此的一生，无不令我痛苦，如果称得上痛苦的话……实际上我感到不适，但我为这种不适而兴奋，在此之前，我和你不一样，我连这个也没有，但是因为有痛苦，我长出了……人类一般的心，拥有了完全的知性，和你一样。阿尔托利亚，现在的我和你是一样的了。”  
荒谬！明明是恶魔之心……阿尔托利亚无暇反驳，她可怜的手腕要脱力了。她借梅林压迫的惯性倒下身体，避过刀刃，几乎贴着地板再次绕到梅林身后——这次也正好是罗马尼面前，准备迎击老师的新一波攻击。  
罗马尼同玛修说话时梅林其实全部听得见，他不介意，如果完全打开剑术的机能，迦勒底恐怕还没有人是对手，哪怕加拉哈德本尊下场也不是对手，罗马尼那点剑技……如果他真的有的话就更不足为惧了，他那双连握笔的茧都没有的双手能打败谁？  
在一旁听着阿尔托利亚和化身深渊一部分的老师有来有回的对话后罗马尼被提点，没错，如果仅是自己的话，不得不承认梅林已经得到了，梅林一定有别的诉求。他将心中的作战纲领做了些修改。

在倍显空旷的迦勒底内奔跑，玛修知道立香在哪，她从“那个房间”再次醒来时立香就躺在不远处的环形沙发上，她还曾试图叫醒他，当然失败了，他睡得与死去无异。玛修心中怀疑再去叫一次结果还是一样的。

—未完待续—


	10. [第八日].

[04:16].  
玛修以最快速度跑步前往，非常幸运，立香还在原来的地方躺着，这样的睡姿不会肩痛吗？他那副无知无觉的模样让玛修久违地笑了一下。不过现在的情势可没有笑的余裕，她赶紧再次尝试像刚醒来时那样摇晃立香，仍旧得到同样的结果。玛修有些焦虑，擦了一把额头的汗水，决定试一试一个危险的方法，如果还是失败的话就拖着沉睡的立香取礼堂。  
“——呼……哈……”  
成功了。立香大口喘气，挣扎着醒来。玛修脱下外套蒙在立香脸上，试试窒息的危险能否唤醒肉体本能，因为她想起罗马尼告诉自己的，梅林不敢于攻击看台，他害怕看台上的人们批量醒来，在生命受到威胁时，本能还是会唤起身体。立香显然搞不清楚状况，他仍沉溺于梅林的梦中，更愿意相信那才是真实。玛修用她能想到的最简洁的话向他说明了来龙去脉。  
两人离开尘封的房间，掌握唤醒的方法后去礼堂的路上随即叫醒两名使用剑的英灵，分别是莫德雷德和贝狄威尔，他俩就倒在走廊上，位置很近。紧迫的时间也仅仅够叫醒这两人而已。  
[04:33].  
礼堂的门虚掩，里面传出金属的碰撞声，和不时闪过幽微的火花。  
门后的情况比玛修预想得乐观，阿尔托利亚还未倒下，梅林仍单手使剑和心爱的弟子缠斗着，另一手从腰部搂着罗马尼，罗马尼看上去再次陷入沉睡……或仅仅失去意识，被梅林抱在怀中，像抱着一个玩偶一样拖来甩去。  
玛修有些乱了方寸，毕竟罗马尼不在的话她并不知道接下来该怎样做。“住手。”下意识已经喊出声，梅林扭过头瞪视女孩，反射着剑身相击的火星的红眼睛教刚赶来的少年少女们感到一阵从尾椎升上头顶的寒意，其间梅林还蹲下身体躲过一次呆毛的攻击。“……医生会有危险。”玛修挤出勇气把话说完。  
“不会的。”梅林淡然回答，他的心思不在来者们身上，也不在罗马尼身上，他告诉玛修罗马尼不会受到实际的伤害，铿锵之声顶多让他在梦中以为楼上装修。  
与此同时，莫德雷德和贝狄威尔均为阿尔托利亚——也是梅林的旧相识，莫德雷德被眼前的一幕惊得说不出话，贝狄威尔却没有表现出相称的惊讶，还想早就预料到这一天似的。他利落地也拔剑出鞘。贝狄威尔的剑是一把耀眼的银色细剑，与那对师徒的剑很不同。“我就知道，梅林这家伙总有一天会捅出大篓子。我不了解你的种族……非人族类，也不是人类的亲眷，可我了解你……我比王更早认识你这家伙……”当梅林闪身避过阿尔托利亚的斩击向后腿时，他从反方向突刺过去，以这样一种近乎突袭的方式加入战斗。“你兴师动众只是又看上我们的罗马尼医生了，是不是？”刹时间局面对梅林极为不利，岂料梅林蜷起身体，贝狄威尔的突刺落了空。梅林从地板上跃起，边舒展四肢，一脚踏中贝狄威尔的下巴。骑士吃痛向后踉跄几步，稳住重心，打算趁梅林未站稳再次攻击，梅林脚尖刚沾地，向贝狄威尔的方向扭身二度起跳，身体居然如陀螺一样旋转起来，长发丝划出流星般的轨迹。贝狄威尔还未搞明白怎回事，面对梅林突然递进视野的剑尖只能笨拙地抬起金属手臂防御，随着一声比方才与阿尔托利亚打斗的没一声都响彻四野的撞击声后，巨大的冲力使银之手臂松开手指，银色的细剑掉在地板上。  
梅林嘲笑艰难抵御的贝狄威尔：“偷袭可不是骑士的所为啊。”  
“对你可不讲究什么骑士的所为。”贝狄威尔不置可否，面目全非的兽走向他，连阿尔托利亚都要呼吸骤停了，他倒也不慌不忙。  
“唔啊……”  
结果由于贝狄威尔迫使梅林一番告诉操作，梅林不知何时松开了抓紧罗马尼衣领的手，罗马尼离开他的怀抱得以从梦中时间回归，他翻身跃下舞台，扑向立香和玛修。梅林醒悟过来后打算立刻抓回罗马尼，被阿尔托利亚和贝狄威尔联手阻挡住。  
[05:45].  
有立香在场，唤醒玛修身上寄宿的圣杯之子，覆盖全身的武装就是那位纯洁的大人苏醒的证明。玛修依照罗马尼的见解，努力回忆她召唤加拉哈德时的事，加拉哈德很早就伴她左右，但仅有极其有限的现身。这次她要请求从未请求过的东西……不知是不是远处的打斗分神，玛修意外地感到难以集中精力。罗马尼建议她回忆回忆召唤加拉哈德的过程，她却顺带地想起很多小时候的琐事，每件事都很甜蜜，又在罗马尼离去后变成心酸往事……前所未有的精神涣散，玛修竭尽全力试图集中注意力，却感到难以言喻的痛苦，悲伤化为一种苦味从喉咙里升上来，她疑心莫非自己有了两年外界的经历后，不再是与纯洁之人相称的容器了？立香看出少女在痛苦，再次召唤的过程对她而言似乎变得艰难，他走上前，双手覆住玛修交握于胸前的手，玛修的身体从内部、从盔甲的借口处里面透出冷白色的光，仿佛身体被什么撑开似的，学妹因为感到痛楚而战栗，这份痛楚甚至通过给付接触传递给了立香，连立香的手腕和手臂都在颤抖着。见状罗马尼上前握住他二人的手，像玛修幼年他安抚玛修时那样。  
奇迹在罗马尼的手指触到玛修的手指的瞬间被打开，原本紧握着的少年少女们的手指像被什么无形之物撑开了，握着一段明亮的虚空。光芒又增加了好几倍，光线飞溅满整个空间，礼堂被照耀得如白昼一样，在一片倾泻的白光中，众人均无法看清正在发生什么，连梅林等三人也不禁停下手中动作。强光熄灭后，在众人的眼睛尚无法适应的盲区中，一束烛火指引他们，那是——突然出现在学妹手中的剑柄，和连接着的插入地板中的剑身散发着暗淡、柔和的光晕。罗马尼把剑从地上拔出，像宣告胜利一样举过头顶，这个动作和他那缺乏爆发力的四肢不太相称，但他显然认识不到自己的短处，索性将剑抛给贝狄威尔，贝狄威尔费了点劲才接住，险些落入梅林手里。  
[06:02].  
这圣者之剑与梅林的剑类似是单双手均可使用的制式，贝狄威尔更换了佩剑，使用还算顺手，局势肉眼可见地明显变化，罗马尼与其他人都注意到，梅林有意躲避新剑的锋芒，哪怕是剑身发出的神秘光泽他也不想接触，在贝狄威尔无法触及梅林时，这种战术上的改变格外显眼。  
就在罗马尼认为有了转机后，贝狄威尔却把剑抛给阿尔托利亚，退下战场，“王啊，”他喊道，声音显出他甚为疲倦：“此剑非常耗费心神，请您小心。”后走向看台告知罗马尼刚发生的一切，使用圣者之剑令他“陷入痛苦的幻觉”，他担心继续下去会总会出错。罗马尼调拨莫德雷德前去援护阿尔托利亚。贝狄威尔继续告诉罗马尼，从前他们就避免触碰加拉哈德的使用品，因为他是纯洁之人，心无旁骛，可以肆意使用含有诅咒的东西，久了连他常坐的椅子也变成灾厄之席。  
[06:31].  
很快阿尔托利亚和莫德雷德相继败下阵来，她们并非被梅林打败，而是输在和贝狄威尔相同的原因上。二人均表示剑让她们感到“悲伤”，临了阿尔托利亚补充道：“如果你们不请他俩来援助，或许我撑得还能更久一些。”罗马尼刚与贝狄威尔商议好三人休整轮番上阵，却遇上二人同时失去战斗能力的状况。而梅林当然是步步紧逼。玛修无法坐视不管，从阿尔托利亚手中抽出圣剑，当罗马尼正打算自己一试时已经晚了，玛修拿到剑后双手握紧，向前方横劈过去，剑刃发出的幽光形成一片扇形的光带，与三人打斗后梅林的反应力不减，的确他在尽力避让，哪怕是吹出的气流，梅林跪下身向后仰躲避玛修的横扫，上半身几乎躺倒地板上。第一击就使出如此大的力度通常被认为是不智之举，然而不可否认马修极大降低了梅林的灵活度，只要趁他未能完全战力之前给予第二击就……而她却停滞了行动。玛修杵着那杆剑保持守备姿态呆立不动，不、不如说剑身像磁石把少女吸在哪儿，眼看梅林重新站稳，恢复了自若的态度。  
不通剑术的罗马尼在他所能够察觉的最快时间内察觉到玛修的异常，他再次冲上舞台，打算由自己代替被叫来的剑士们挥剑，他这股自信来自他“比任何人都擅于忍耐痛苦”。

玛修看见自己站在礼堂内，灯火通明，人来人往又安静，众人包括自己均身着黑色正装，脱了鞋踩在木质地板上，这是一场葬礼，而自己站在舞台中央，身旁停置的是罗马尼的棺木。  
是这样啊，是这样。罗马尼在战斗中已经死去了，他生前并无亲故，在迦勒底这个地方玛修被视为他的被监护人，故葬礼由自己主持，每个人走到近前见他最后一面，并向棺中投入一朵花，玛修则负责向他们行礼或给予拥抱。她刚拥抱了藤丸立香，看到一个熟悉的身影闪现在面前的人群开头，唤醒她心头的警觉，是梅林。  
她并未全然被幻觉带走，但是，比起栩栩如生，方才还在指点自己怎么做的罗马尼，还是眼前躺在木盒子里，双目紧闭，睫毛液不因投入的花朵落在眼睛上而颤抖，面色还是宛如生者一般的罗马尼更像真的，理性使玛修相信葬礼才是真实，但残存的认知告诉她梅林现在是敌人。  
“您为什么来？”少女问花里胡哨的魔术师，语调比迎接之前每一个客人都不友善，而不失礼貌。  
梅林带来比所有客人都多的粉色花朵，快把罗马尼淹没了。  
“我是死神，”他不着调地回答，继而为自己辩解：“但不是我带走阿基曼君的，他是我的伊丽莎白。”  
[06:36].  
与此对应的真实是，梅林的确缓步走向玛修，一是不敢对圣者之剑轻举妄动，而是需要与赶来玛修身旁的罗马尼对峙。尽管许多人介入，终于还是走向了梅林和罗马尼两人之间的对峙。如今已不再是二人理念不合的问题。  
玛修像被按下停止键的玩偶似的，保持着蓄势待发的姿态，那双稍含愠怒的认真的双眼，突然流下泪来。罗马尼见状摇晃了下她的肩膀，并试图掰开她的手指取出剑。此时，玛修眼中的景象是，她望着梅林，他的一通面不改色的肉麻话她倒没有意外，只是望着他而已，突然被人从后面拉住衣袖，那竟是躺在她身后死去的罗马尼的手指。  
紧接着，罗马尼不紧不慢地坐起来，从那个逼仄的木盒子里爬出费了他一番功夫，在场的人们无不望着罗马尼，可他们对眼前的一幕丝毫没有惊异，罗马尼站稳，抖落身上大捧、大捧的花朵，开口说道：“你来负责防御，玛修，我很久没使用过剑了，姑且一试吧。”玛修彻底从幻觉中醒来，原来是罗马尼把剑从她手里拿走了，她记起，罗马尼从未举办过葬礼，没有找到遗体所以迦勒底送出去的报告上显示他失踪了，社会性的意味上，罗马尼的确从未死去。“没问题！”她朗声答应。

—未完待续—


	11. [第八日].中

[07:12]  
罗马尼还是很笨拙，勇气从来不能使人突然熟练起来，除了勇气，还有一丝想在玛修面前逞强的表现欲。尽管动作笨拙，魔剑自身足够教梅林退避三舍。罗马尼原预备忍受阿尔托利亚等人承受过的痛苦幻境，一再地调整呼吸，当他额头上冒出第一颗汗珠时终于注意到，同样的痛苦竟没有降临到自己头上，相反剑在手中仿佛逐渐变轻、化为手的一部分。  
在玛修为罗马尼挡下一击、并借冲力举起梅林的剑的瞬间，罗马尼奇妙地感到他的时间仿佛被延长了，本无法抵御的一切变得清晰可见，气流化为粒子的轨迹，罗马尼视线中充满各种缭乱的线条，无法解释的短暂奇妙反应——罗马尼趁势快攻梅林，梅林则防御得很吃力，明显地每增加一分与这剑的距离都教他痛苦，或至少是不适。  
剑身琥珀色的光晕的确一直令梅林感到精神上的刺痛，原本不知刺痛为何物的兽类一直凭借着本能远离或退避的种种回忆，被手术刀似的强制挖开，被唤起的他漫长一生的全部回忆像潮汐一样涌上来，在战场上他需要思考斗争、不时直视罗马尼的眼睛，无暇实战哪怕最简单的法术用以麻痹痛苦。他勉力抵挡得到了一把高于他魔术技巧的剑的快攻，但每一击的躲避都比上一击更迟滞，至少在罗马尼眼中是如此。罗马尼觉得自己仿佛进入了某个时间流逝特别慢的时空夹缝，连在耳畔响起的玛修的身影都越拖越长：“趁——现——在……”在这个意想不到的拉长的时空内，罗马尼获得了一个一生都意想不到的机会，把剑尖递进梅林动作间的缝隙里。  
此时的梅林，眼中看到的光景是罗马尼像陀螺一样加速，他被手中的剑牵引着翩翩起舞，像穿上带有诅咒的红舞鞋，每一击都比上一击更快、更有力，终于梅林百密一疏，被抓住了死角——他只来得及用手掌挡住。罗马尼手握圣剑刺穿手掌，在那里挺住了，手背后面就是他的恶魔恋人的脖颈，血从新鲜的伤口里涌出，但不待洒落地面，先变成深红色的花瓣，与梅林惯常的淡粉色花瓣不同，它们向空中四散飞去。  
花瓣飘过罗马尼的睫毛，罗马尼没有眨眼，注视着梅林，他知道梅林的身体结构与人类不同，仅仅是拟态而已，脖颈的皮肤下面未必是动脉，但他依旧突然感到迟滞的痛苦由胸腔涌向肩胛，使他一时间无法更进一步，片刻之前的力气仿佛幻梦一场。罗马尼觉得梅林即使如现在这般窘迫、怯弱而邪恶地呈现在自己眼前，仍能美丽得教他悲从中来。

罗马尼被百感交集的心绪攫住了，无法注意到周遭变化，四周由梅林流出的血珠幻化成的鲜红花瓣越来越多，几乎要填满整个礼堂，在场众人包括阿尔托利亚在内无不小声惊呼，证明所见非虚，阿尔托利亚告诉其他人，她由梅林一手抚养，打有记忆起还未见过这样的光景，“……说不定世界末日要来了。”经历过起伏一生的王感慨。  
[07:36].  
尽管被痛楚扭曲了美丽的面庞，梅林还未打算放弃语言，他的吐息在颤抖，凌乱的长发丝挂在尖角上，罗马尼抢在他前面开口：“你要说你脖子上不是动脉，对吗？”  
梅林仿佛听不见：“我要把罗曼君从无……无意义的纯白地狱中拯救出来，我还不能死，罗曼君，你有拒绝的自由，但我会取得胜利哦。”他一用力，手掌便涌出更多的血，兽之血顺着剑身流进罗马尼握紧的手指和手心，粘腻、冰冷，像爬行动物的血，又很快仿若无物地消失。  
罗马尼的手被血液濡湿，握紧剑柄对他而言渐渐变得吃力……他的心也同样。  
剑身那暖色的光晕，横亘于二人之中，此刻像脉冲似的闪烁起来，正如罗马尼动摇的心一般。你以何立场指点我的人生？罗马尼不忿地想，可他又一直艳羡着梅林，总被梅林那些他一眼就看穿的小手腕笼络正是由于渴望着梅林这偏执又率直的秉性、渴望所有他有而自己没有的所在。  
仅仅是片刻的失神，被梅林抓住破绽：他强忍疼痛，额角青筋绽起，神色狰狞而毋庸置疑地握住剑尖，梅林的力道比罗马尼大许多，罗马尼不是他的对手，血流出得更多了，顺着剑刃染红罗马尼的衣袖，或化作完整的朵朵蔷薇、而非碎散的花瓣，落在舞台地板上，一片死寂中，它们发出沉闷、轻软的啪、啪声，每一声都教观者的心被抓紧。决定性的剑，就这样被从罗马尼手中抽走。  
恶魔畏惧此剑，夺过来也无法使用，只扔向舞台交流，剑发出比寻常金属纤细得多的“叮”一声。

在被梅林抽走剑的顷刻之间，他看到罗马尼仿佛早有预料般，他知道发生了什么，从平静的眼神看得出他知道发生了什么，罗马尼神色坦然，并摊开手臂……是打算拥抱梅林这头受伤的困兽吗？会被突如其来的奇怪想法支配，这是罗马尼已成为“人类”、罗马尼与梅林已走上不同道路的证明……随后，罗马尼被梅林从舞台上推下去。

从一直在近旁的玛修眼中看到的景象是，罗马尼被梅林当胸推了一把，掉下舞台，后在一团深红花瓣的裹挟中，分解成许多金色的星星和斑斓的冷色光线消失了。且随后梅林也消失了……他的花瓣们也一同消失。两人从女孩眼前蒸发后什么痕迹也没留下，失修的礼堂失去光源，混沌中众人看到礼堂还是那么残破，舞台上一大片地板翘起，那是上次爆炸事故留下的。  
看台上的众人惊呼起来，眼前的一幕堪称奇景，惟有玛修保持着冷静，她问正在絮絮地重复着“医生又不见了”的藤丸立香，医生本来就离开我们了，不是吗？玛修表现得异常坚强，接受现实如此之快，让立香和阿尔托利亚大感意外。

[08:07].  
被梅林的恶魔之血变成的花瓣和花朵像潮汐一样卷下舞台的罗马尼，他发现坠落没有边界，久久没有触到地板或是夸张点儿的前排看台，没有，保持着下落的状态。待罗马尼反应过来时，周遭的一切都已堕入黑暗，拖着弯曲成光怪陆离的延长线的尾巴无边无际地往下掉。  
自己终于要下地狱了吗？起初罗马尼这样想，他记起被从自己手中夺走的剑，他的一生犯下的罪，许多都比浪费一次打败恶魔的机会要严重得多，如今就为这点事下地狱……梅林碰不得这把剑，即便夺走也不会太久地握住，最终剑会回到玛修他们手中，可见一把好剑胜过好的剑技千倍——只要剑足够好，人类史上热兵器胜过冷兵器也是如此，时代更迭……看不到头的下落过程使罗马尼无聊了，他开始胡思乱想，这个无线向下的甬道内又没什么可供观赏的风景，只有梅林残存的幻术花瓣的陪伴。直到罗马尼百无聊赖到感官逐渐把身体带动的气流当做底噪适应，世界变得极其安静，这个过程中他甚至无聊到把戒指拔下来端详，神明的馈赠闪烁着完美的金光，如果身处真正的黑暗，理应看不见这光泽才对。……最后，罗马尼昏昏睡去。

罗马尼这一觉睡得很长，当他重新醒来，感到身体恢复了不少，手腕也不痛了。他正身处一个装帧得古朴而不失考究的房间内，蜷着腿从沙发上醒来，房间的陈列颇为熟悉，罗马尼一时想不起何时来过直到夜风掀起窗帘，一束月光照进房间，他的视野完全恢复，得以看清不远处的床上沉睡着的人是……那熟悉的微卷的白发，美丽得刻薄的下巴线条……是那位阿尼姆斯菲亚的家主。  
第一个震惊的余波卫平，上衣口袋嗡嗡地震动起来，里面装着一枚一手可握住的翻盖手机，是马里斯比利那个时代的样式，不用看日期，已引起罗马尼警觉。新信息的指示灯闪烁着。  
里面收到了来自梅莉的一条简讯：  
“明天这个时候，不准许愿哦。”  
罗马尼还没有到失忆的地步，他用与梅林争执的口吻回复，按下实体键盘熟练得就像上个世纪的女子高中生——尽管不愿承认，他内心深处接纳了他的梅莉就是梅林这个可恶的男人的事实了。罗马尼的回复是：“我拒绝。”  
“盖提亚的事也不会发生哦。”  
梅林永远知道罗马尼的痛脚在何处。  
关于盖提亚的回忆提点罗马尼。梅林现在确是真正的兽，盖提亚能做到的事，诸如改变历史上的真实事件，梅林大概率也能做到，而不论盖提亚如何，他已知地被消灭了，被自己，自己是否同样能消灭竟能重新创造自己的梅林还是一个问号。罗马尼再次回复道：就算错误，尊重当事人的选择比较好喔，野兽先生。  
改变过去吗……？罗马尼把沙发不远处茶几上的小镜子摸到手中，见镜中的自己居然是罗马尼•阿基曼，而非马里斯比利那位知名的从者，他还穿着迦勒底统一配给的黑色打底衫，和白色制服裤呢，无论怎样看都是来自迦勒底的罗马尼，而非要去创建迦勒底的另一个自己。  
老式手机未再收到回复，旅馆的门却打开一条缝。  
梅林进来了。走廊上和房间里一样黑暗。梅林没有影子，罗马尼坐在自己的沙发上睁大眼睛注视他走向自己，睫毛戳进淡粉色的刘海发梢。梅林利在他眼前，他看起来……还是过去的梅林，过长的头发搭在肩膀，穿着他可笑的幼儿园罩衫似的袍子，紫色的、冒着冷气的眼睛作为回应，也直勾勾地注视着罗马尼。罗马尼从那里面看出悲切的雏形。不论如何，梅林的精神已不再蒙昧，恐怕无法回到那个兽的雏形状态。  
无始无终地，梅林建议道：“和我离开这里吧，罗曼君。”  
“……那之后的人理怎么办？”  
“罗曼君都不问去哪里，想必心里已经有答案了，算了。”  
“……你恢复了吗，梅林？恢复以前……”  
罗马尼的明知故问没有吐露完，梅林突然蹲下身，脸凑得很近，罗马尼猝不及防，一时无话。梅林那绵长的发丝像要把二人裹进茧里，罗马尼还以为他要怎么样，露出长角的原型或在马里斯比利面前用他那狂野的亲吻胁迫自己，但是都没有，乔装的恶魔卑微地屈下一只膝盖，回答道：“已经出生的婴儿是塞不回母腹中的。”他详作悲伤，但句尾暗含窃喜、以一种扭曲的态度说道：“你看，迦勒底的阿基曼君，你不也还是来自迦勒底的男人，变不回来自王座的男人了吗？”  
梅林口中绝少真话，但这句胎儿回不到母腹中一定是真的，罗马尼摸着落到自己身上的梅林的头发，心情复杂，完全解放自身的梅林无处可去了。罗马尼在权衡利弊，他察觉到自己不可救药地不希望梅林死去的心情，同时意识到在此处多说的每句话都可能改变过去、通过蝴蝶效应改变未来，今夜是改变之夜，明晚的同个时间，是圣杯降临之夜。  
是梅林先察觉到——他的感官优于肉身凡胎的罗马尼很多——察觉到一个陌生的气息加入他们二人的对峙，一回头见马里斯比利站在床上，居高临下地用他的随身小手枪指着不速之客，此人镇定自若，面上不失恭敬，“Caster，我的王，这是你的使者、同类，还是入侵者呢？”  
罗马尼察觉到不对：此刻自己的面貌已改变，马里斯比利如何能笃定自己就是……  
他的想法被完全看穿了，马里斯比利笑着回答：“您的眉眼并没有改变啊？不过，这个变貌，和这个人有关吗？”  
“不，反而和您有关，迦勒底之王。”梅林正面地向过去之人泄露了天机：“我是来自未来之人。”说完他也从前襟里掏出一把通常样式的手枪，针锋相对地指向马里斯比利。  
马里斯比利无所畏惧：“您骗不了我，您不是……您或许来自未来，但是是新的物种，人类之外的存在，我的子弹无法杀死您，但撕开您的伪装已足够了，魔术师！”  
梅林向前一步，手枪离马里斯比利额发更近了些，“您用什么样的枪指着我，我就能用同样的枪指着您。您是阿尼姆斯菲亚，迦勒底之王。” 马里斯比利短暂地惊讶了一下，尽管持续不足一秒，也逃不过兽的眼睛，随后他恢复了游刃有余，跳下床又走近了一步，两人的手枪互相抵上对方的额头。  
“那么，您渴求什么，魔术师？”  
“带走他。”房间内没有第四人，“他”只能指罗马尼。  
“动机是……？”  
“您就当做拯救世界吧。”梅林尽力搜刮出一些从罗马尼处听来的前任所长的趣味，他可不打算向一个陌路人敞开心扉，“我是正义的……什么……？”结果自己都被自己逗笑，哈哈哈地狂笑不止，梅林一大小起来，整个空间弥散起熟悉的香味。  
“真是不巧……我也打算拯救世界最近的一次灾难哦，所以不能答应。”  
“迦勒底之王，您是错的，不是延续生命，存在下去，就是‘活着’，不妨告诉您好了，我自身就拥有永恒的生命，但我知道自己只是死物，我接下来要做的事，就是让人类‘活过来’，把人类从无意义的神的支配中拯救出来，这个人，对我的计划非常必要，您不能为了空虚的大业，浪掷他这样重要的生命。”  
罗马尼还从未听过梅林如此认真的长篇大论，他明白了梅林在自己身上所渴求的东西是什么，这原本是伟大的愿望，不能称之为恶行，可它仍需要跨过神的权威。

—未完待续—


End file.
